


Your voice, My melody

by ShezNek



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, F/F, Kara Danvers has powers, Kara Danvers is a Genius, Kara Danvers is an Alien, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara has face-blindness, Kara is a virtuoso, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena is not bad, Mentions of Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please give it a try, Rating May Change, mentions of illness, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezNek/pseuds/ShezNek
Summary: Kara was sent to Earth to save her from the explosion of Krypton.Months after arriving she noticed the consequences of being trapped for too long in the Phantom Zone.She's not only claustrophobic but also has prosopagnosia.Now she has to learn to live with them and find a purpose in life.Thankfully, with someone's help, and finding her passion for music she might be able to do that.Changed the summary a bit. So, please, give it a try.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Karlena - Relationship, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 145





	1. Sonata / The voice in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> Once again, a plot bunny begged to be born, and this is the result. I wanted this to be a one shot but when I noticed, it was already over 9k words. And this was merely the introduction, so I decided to divide it in chapters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to read the notes at the end. 
> 
> This work was not beta-ed. All errors and typos are my own. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> Once again, a plot bunny begged to be born, and this is the result. I wanted this to be a one shot but when I noticed, it was already over 9k words. And this was merely the introduction, so I decided to divide it in chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Be sure to read the notes at the end.
> 
> This work was not beta-ed. All errors and typos are my own.
> 
> I edited the chapter a bit so you can listen to some pieces I thought would fit the story. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

It was another day, and Kara was barely making it through. It’s been a while since she had composed something, and more since she had released a new piece. She was worldly known for her compositions, which were full of color, balanced, able to convey exactly what she wanted; many called them masterpieces. And if one happened to have vocals, she always seemed to find the perfect singer for it, it was almost as if the piece was made for the singer themselves. So, of course the media was now talking about her lack of commitment to her fans and the audience with her hiatus and silence.

It wasn’t that Kara didn’t want to produce, write, play something; she simply had reached – or more like smashed into – a wall she couldn’t tear down. The block was taking a toll on her, and she didn’t know what to do to overcome it. Alex, her wonderful sister, had already done all she could by supporting her and listening to her express her thoughts and feelings, yet it wasn’t enough. Frankly, she needed inspiration, but her usual sources were doing nothing to help. No matter how much she ate her favorite food, watched musicals – The Wizard of Oz was her favorite –, read; heck, not even playing with the puppies in the local shelter seemed to help.

Kara was in her apartment trying to work on the room that was her studio, where she had all the equipment and instruments she needed to compose her extraordinary pieces; she had created some of them to produce the sounds she wanted, as there weren’t any on Earth that could replicate the sounds from her home planet, Kypton.

That’s right, Kara Danvers – known as Zor-El by the public, which was her composer name to keep her civil persona secret – was an alien. She had arrived to Earth twelve years ago after her planet exploded. She was sent to Earth by her family on a pod to save her, so she could start a new life and help people in her new home. That would have all good if it weren’t for the fact that she spent twenty-four years trapped in the Phantom Zone, a dreaded place where time ceases to exist. By some miracle she was able to escape, although not without consequences.

Upon arriving to Earth, Kara realized the huge impact being trapped in the Phantom Zone had caused to her. First of all, she developed claustrophobia; she supposed it’d be normal after being semiconscious while trapped in a small pod for over twenty years. The second issue was more severe than the first one; just a couple of months after arriving, one day she realized that she wasn’t able to distinguish the faces of people, neither her adoptive family or even the hologram of her mother, much less people around her; it had been the last time she saw the faces of her family. When she disclosed the situation to her adoptive family, Eliza and Alex, they didn’t waste a second and offered her help.

At the beginning, they thought it might be a problem with her eyes. However, after several tests in the woods – to avoid revealing Kara’s super powers – they understood that it wasn’t a simple sight problem; since Kara was able to notice things at a very far distance, see through objects, and was able to see everything else around her normally, everything but people’s faces, no matter how close they were, they always were blurry. Eliza contacted an old friend of hers – his name was J’onn J’onzz – who was a specialist, to look at Kara and determine the prognosis and possible treatment. Quite a few medical exams later, J’onn determined that Kara had ‘prosopagnosia’, also known as face blindness. She could see everything else, but not identify the faces of people, no matter who they were; and at the moment, there was not a treatment to cure it.

This situation of course crippled Kara’s likelihood to live a normal life as much as possible; which was already a titanic challenge itself, by having to hide her powers so no one would discover she was an alien. Now, she also had to work around a way to identify people without recognizing them. J’onn had told her she could use their voices, unique physical attributes, clothes and accessories in order to identify them, which was all good and possible, but not as effective as recognizing a face. Kara received the support of Alex and Eliza more than before when hearing the news, and were ready to help her in anything she needed and comfort her. Also, just to keep the façade that something was wrong with her eyes, she started to wear glasses, which also helped to control some of her powers.

Kara learned to live with her illness, but never revealed her it to anyone else – and had asked her family to not mention it to anyone, no matter who they were – not after being the victim of a cruel prank in school during her second year of Junior High. From that moment onwards, she kept it a secret, and developed her own method to identify people, not just using their clothes or unique physical features to recognize them. She relied mostly on their voices, and their heartbeat.

Kara’s hearing was beyond enhanced thanks to her being an alien, basically she had super hearing; she could distinguish the most minute fluctuations in the voice of a person. In the beginning, it required a lot of concentration, but now it was so natural that she only did it when learning the heartbeat of someone who was significant to her. Sometimes, she paired her super hearing with a bit of physical contact – mostly family and very close friends –, placing her hands on the neck of the person, so she could feel the vibrations when they spoke. For Kara, this helped create a deeper connection with that person, as every person had a unique way of how they vocal cords vibrated; and this was a unique feature no one but Kara could identify. When Kara greeted Alex or Eliza, she always cupped their faces with her fingers touching their necks while they spoke her name and greeted her back. It was a ritual now for her, in order to feel closer to them and to continue recognizing them despite the years that had passed; because as years went by, changes came to the body, and she wanted keep up with them, since she knew, she might not be able to see how her family had changed. She wouldn’t be able to see the wrinkles in their faces, lines, moles, scars, nothing at all, and that wounded Kara deeply in her heart.

It was due to her enhanced hearing what draw her to music and made languages easier to learn, also it wasn’t as complicated for her to imitate the sounds since Kryptonian itself had sounds that were impossible for humans to reproduce. Another reason Kara treasured music was because for her it was a way to express how she felt, it worked as a balm for her fractured soul; she even was able to detect ‘the melody’, the tone, the color people used when they spoke. Since she was unable to see their faces and their expressions, by detecting their ‘melody’ she could distinguish what mood they were in. This trait had helped her in her work field, so she could create the perfect combination of melody and vocalist; both would complement each other, never overshadowing each other.

When Kara was in her senior year of high school, she didn’t know what she wanted to study, considering that her illness might be a problem, along with her being an alien. If she went into the field of science, she might draw too much attention by knowing concepts that are still unknown to earth; it was already taxing enough that she had to ‘dumb down’ herself at math class to be ‘more human’. So, going into that field was definitely a big no; there were other fields that had potential, and were interesting enough for her. At one point journalism sounded good, but when she analyzed it in depth, she knew it would be problematic, because it involved a lot of people and their faces; she most likely would be working with photographs of lots of different people, and she couldn’t rely on clothes alone since in a photographic session, clothes were changing constantly, and without a voice to identify them it would be impossible to do the job. So, much to her dismay, she had to discard journalism as well. 

Kara was growing frustrated and expressed these frustrations to Eliza, saying that she didn’t want to do something just for the sake of getting a degree, she wanted to do it because she liked it. Just like Alex, who always wanted to go into the medicine field and was now pursuing her dream. Of course Eliza completely understood what Kara was saying – given her circumstances –, so she gave Kara the option to take a sabbatical to find what she wanted to do if by the end of the school year she had not picked a university and major. Kara was grateful to Eliza for her constant support and love. Kara really was thinking that she would be a lost cause, but then it happened.

One Saturday, Kara was walking around Midvale just trying to forget that with each passing day, the due date to pick a university or to tell Eliza she’d take a sabbatical was closing by, and she still had no idea what to do. That was until she heard a [sound](https://youtu.be/KQiBIb_klT8) she’d not heard before. Curiosity filled Kara, so she walked to the source of the sound. It was coming from a house down the street. She rounded the house until she could find where it was coming from; the sound was coming from the back of the house, fortunately, there was a window in the room where it originated, and the window faced the garden. The window was closed, but the drapes were pulled open, so when Kara approached, she could see inside, and that’s when she saw it.

It was a musical instrument, something she had not seen despite being on Earth for a while now. Firstly, the colors of the keys were switched; the smaller keys were white and the big ones were black. The keyboard was slimmer and shorter too, compared to the pianos she’d seen around; and in fact, this one had two keyboards. This instrument resembled a piano, but just by the sound Kara knew that it was different, and she loved how it sounded. So, she stood there, leaning on the window while listening to the melody that was being played. She didn’t want to be caught trespassing and cause trouble, so when the person that was playing stopped, she left the place as quietly as she could.

The next weekend, Kara decided to go to the house once again, see if the person would be playing; luckily, they were. The melody was different this time, yet it didn’t fail to captivate Kara; she could notice a double frequency coming from it whenever the keys were hit, creating a beautiful sound. When Kara left the house once the performance was over, she went home and asked Eliza if she had any record with a piano. Eliza didn’t ask why she needed it and simply handed Kara a CD with various piano pieces of different composers. Kara immediately put it on the computer and played it. She listened to it from beginning to end, and she enjoyed some pieces; however, she didn’t feel the same as she did while listening to the ‘other’ piano.

Kara was fascinated – or more like obsessed – with the instrument. It had been already two months since she had heard it for the first time, and she had already made a routine of going every Saturday to the house, sneak into the garden and listen from the window the magnificent sound. That was until she was caught. But make no mistake, she didn’t get into any trouble, if anything, that was the beginning or more like discovering of her true calling.

As every Saturday, Kara was listening from the window, in that moment, the person playing called Kara out, stating that she was welcomed inside instead of sneaking around. The voice belonged to an old woman. Kara was wary at first, but in the end agreed to go inside. The old woman’s name was Dorothy, and lived alone. She had noticed Kara since she first trespassed months ago, but never said anything because she enjoyed having someone over and listen her play; and she feared that if she called Kara out, she might scare her and wouldn’t come back again. In fact, she was ready to sell her instrument – which Kara learned was called a harpsichord – when Kara came, and decided that if Kara continued coming, she’d keep it; and Kara did come every week to listen. It filled Dorothy with joy.

Kara asked Dorothy everything about the harpsichord, and learned that Dorothy had been a musician back in her time. Dorothy showed Kara other instruments she had around her house and played them for her. Another one to quickly become Kara’s favorite was the zither. She loved how the strings had a wide range of sounds. Some of them were not played anymore since they needed to be repaired or Dorothy couldn’t play them anymore; nonetheless, Kara was impressed by Dorothy’s talent. Soon enough, the two became friends, and Kara spent every Saturday listening to Dorothy play the harpsichord and learning about music and instruments.

As they were finishing one of their gatherings, Kara mentioned in passing that the harpsichord was not sounding like before, that the seventh string of the upper keyboard was sounding off; then she left to head home. The comment, however, stayed in Dorothy’s mind the rest of that day and the next one. So, on Monday she called a repair man specialized in old instruments, scheduling an appointment. When the man came on the scheduled day, Dorothy told him about the string Kara had mentioned. As the man checked the instrument, he found that indeed the string was getting slightly out of tune, but it was almost imperceptible and was amazed at how she had noticed it. The man tuned the harpsichord and left. That day, Dorothy came to a decision.

That Saturday, Dorothy played as usual, and when she finished, she noticed Kara’s smiling and relaxed face. Sometimes, depending on the emotion that Kara was showing on her face, Dorothy tried to play something to ease her, or help her by letting it out. Like one time when Kara was sad and Dorothy played a piece that made Kara cry; but by the end of the melody, Kara felt more relaxed. She didn’t say what was what made her sad, but when Dorothy asked if she was better, Kara answered that she was and thanked her. This time, she wanted Kara to be calm so she could answer what Dorothy had to ask.

When Dorothy stopped playing, she took a deep breath and looking at Kara, she said.

“Kara?”

“Yes?”

“May I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Why do you come hear me play?”

Kara was taken a bit aback by the question. She wondered if Dorothy was being polite with Kara intruding every weekend and didn’t want to directly express her annoyance at the girl. Dorothy noticed Kara’s expression and immediately reassured her. 

“Don’t worry, Kara. I love having you here, you’re wonderful company. I’m simply curious as to why a pretty young girl like you would come visit an old woman play an old instrument every weekend.”

“I… I love how it sounds, and listening to it, makes me feel at peace.” replied Kara. She exhaled and lowered her head, gazing down towards the carpet “I’m not good at recognizing emotions of other people, specially when they stay silent. But with you, whenever you played, I was able to know how you were feeling.” looking at Dorothy’s direction, Kara continued “There were days when I noticed that even when you were playing a joyful melody, there was a tint of sadness behind it, and I tried to make you feel better by talking with you. There were other times when I was the one feeling sad, and you played first a piece that allowed me to release all my emotions and then you played something that made me feel better again.” Kara looked at the harpsichord “It feels like we were able to communicate only through the music. It allowed me to understand what you were feeling, and it helped me understand my own emotions; it makes me feel free, maybe even at home. It’s the first time I’ve felt this way in the last years, and I loved the feeling; and I’d love to help others feel better too.”

Dorothy looked right at Kara, a smile on her lips. Standing up from the stool she was sitting at in front of the harpsichord, she said.

“Would you like to try playing it?”

Kara turned her head to look at Dorothy. Mouth agape, surprised at the invitation.

“I…I don’t want to damage it, it’s a valuable instrument of yours.” replied Kara. And it was true, the instrument was an old family heirloom, but also Kara knew that with her super strength, she might end breaking it, and she wouldn’t forgive herself if that happened.

“I know you’ll be careful with it. I trust you, Kara.” said Dorothy with conviction.

Kara couldn’t distinguish Dorothy’s soft expression, but thanks to her voice she could tell that Dorothy was being one hundred percent honest; she trusted her with something very delicate. Kara took a deep breath to gain some courage she didn’t know she had, she stood up from her chair and took Dorothy’s place on the stool, while Dorothy sat at Kara’s previously occupied chair.

Kara placed her hands over the keyboards, imitating the position Dorothy always took before she started to play. Kara closed her eyes and thought in the melody she wanted to play first; it didn’t take long for her to decide, and so, opening her eyes, she started to play. She chose the piece Dorothy was playing when she heard the harpsichord for the first time; that one had been a turning point for her, it was a nice memory.

Kara played the melody without complications, Dorothy sitting near her, smiling all the time; it was the type of smile one gave when they felt proud about you, unfortunately, Kara wouldn’t see it. Once Kara finished, Dorothy clapped at her performance. Kara felt a bit abashed, she didn’t think she did as good as Dorothy, but by now she knew that Dorothy was always sincere, so maybe she didn’t do it that bad.

“You did wonderfully, Kara! And see? the harpsichord is fine; you didn’t damage it. I knew you’d treat it well.”

Kara opened her eyes in surprise. It was true! She had been able to control her strength and didn’t damage the instrument! She did it almost unconsciously. The realization brought tears to her eyes she quickly swiped with the sleeve of her hoodie.

Dorothy remained seated on the chair. She needed to speak with Kara now that she heard her play.

“Kara, have you played ever any instrument before?”

“Uhm, no. This is the first time…”

“I see. How did you remember the melody then? That melody is not in the score in front of you, and I haven’t played it in a while.”

“I remembered it was the one you were playing when I listened to you for the first time.”

“When you were in the garden? You were able to remember it even though you heard it months ago and just once?”

Kara nodded. In fact, she remembered every piece Dorothy had played so far for her thanks to her eidetic memory, which paired with her super hearing, was a powerful combination that made it possible for her to play anything at that moment, even without knowing how to read a score.

“What about the time you told me about the string? How did you know?”

“When you played that day, it didn’t sound as usual. So, I guessed there had to be something wrong about it if the string was not sounding the same.”

“And you said you’ve never heard a harpsichord before, yet you knew what it should sound like after listening to it for some months.” Dorothy shook her head in amazement. She looked at Kara who had a sheepish smile, as if embarrassed. “Kara, have you ever considered pursuing a career in music? Be it becoming a musician or a composer? Maybe both?”

Kara was a bit taken aback by the question. Truth be told, she never thought about it, since she didn’t even know it was a possibility. Until she met Dorothy, she never paid too much attention to music on itself. Alex showed her some punk bands, and Eliza sometimes showed her other genres, but Kara didn’t show interest besides knowing they existed on Earth. But now, it was different. She wanted to know more, she wanted to learn, she wanted to experiment; and maybe someday she could reproduce Krypton’s sounds, and with her compositions make people feel better, help them express and communicate their emotions.

Kara looked in Dorothy’s direction and asked.

“I never considered it. You think I could do it?”

“Of course, Kara! I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t think you had the skill to do it. I have a feeling that with the proper guidance you’d be the best of our time.” Dorothy took one of Kara’s hands “You have a deep understanding of the instruments and music, and what they want to convey. Not many people have that gift, you know?”

“I’ve never played anything before, also, aren’t I too old to start learning?”

“That won’t be a problem” replied Dorothy with a chuckle “And one is never too old to start.” releasing Kara’s hand, she said “I know you might be busy picking a University, since the school year will end in some months, but while you come to a decision, I can start teaching you the basics, if you want.”

“Would you really do that? For me?”

“Of course, Kara. If you allow me, I’d like to tell you a secret.” smiled Dorothy “I’ve come to think of you not only as a friend but as a granddaughter. I never married, also I don’t have any closer family, and it had been years since I last performed for someone; much less be with someone who felt passion and understanding of the music. Plus, you’re a delight to be around, with your pure heart and joyful laugh, I couldn’t help but think of you as family as the months went by.”

Kara stood up quickly from the stool, and hugged Dorothy, moved to tears by her words. Besides Alex and Eliza, it was the first time she was accepted and encouraged by somebody. Since she arrived on Earth, she’d always felt like an outcast, thanks to her being an alien and to her illness. But Dorothy was only seeing the best in her even when she couldn’t. They stayed hugging for a couple of minutes, with Dorothy petting Kara’s hair. When they let go, Kara said.

“I accept. Please, teach me what you know.”

“First of all, we’ll have to meet at least three times in the week, so be sure to inform you mother, alright?”

Dorothy told Kara all she needed for her future lessons, and arranged a schedule for them. She also gave Kara some books she wanted her to start reading, in order to move faster in her learning. Kara took the books and after saying Dorothy a goodbye, she left the house with a smile on her face.

That night, Kara explained Eliza that she would be taking music lessons at Dorothy’s house, and that she would start searching for universities with a music curriculum, while thinking about other options she might like to study. Eliza, once again, supported Kara’s choice, but requested to speak with Dorothy before Kara started her lessons. She wanted to know what had sparked Kara’s interest. That’s why, on the day Kara was supposed to take her first lesson, Eliza walked with Kara to Dorothy’s house, and before Kara entered, Eliza requested to talk to Dorothy alone; and told Kara to not use her super hearing as it was a private matter. Kara waited outside the house while the two women spoke. She kept her promise and didn’t listen, but whatever they may have talked about, in less than an hour, Eliza was leaving the house and giving Kara a hug, as well as permission to continue with the lessons as long as she wanted. Kara hugged Eliza back and thanked her for backing her up.

From that day, Kara never missed a day of practice at Dorothy’s house, she read every book Dorothy gave her, studied different scores, and listened to various composers and instruments concertos. Even if she didn’t have a piano or any other instrument, Kara took to practice in her room with her imagination and an ‘air’ keyboard; she placed her hands in the position they would be on the harpsichord and moved her hands as if pressing the keys written on the score. It proved to be quite helpful, since Dorothy made her learn from the very basics, not mattering she could play any piece by memory. According to Dorothy, good music bases were crucial when trying to play and specially compose. That was what drew Kara’s interest the most, being able to compose; she had asked Dorothy that if she ever wanted to compose something it would be fine to use anything or even create a new instrument to play it. At which Dorothy answered that it would be perfectly acceptable, as some composers have used unusual elements and objects, or even modified instruments to meet their needs. This of course excited Kara, as there were practically no limits to it.

With each passing week, Kara became better and better, not only with the theory but also with the practice, regardless of having super powers, she was quite a natural. She practiced in the harpsichord and with a more modern keyboard Dorothy had at home. According to Dorothy, she was becoming quite proficient at the harpsichord in a record time, not to mention other two instruments Kara was attracted to, one of them being the zither. Also, Kara had talked with Dorothy asking for advice as to what University she should chose if she wanted to pursue a music career. Dorothy answered all her doubts and suggested some herself; some were in other countries, but Kara didn’t really want to go too far away, considering her situation, and she informed Dorothy about not wanting to go overseas. With this in mind, Dorothy then suggested the Metropolis Conservatory of Music, as it was among the top ten in the country; and most importantly, it offered a variety of courses that fit Kara’s interests and needs.

There was only two months left of the school year, and Kara had yet to decide on what career to pursue, and in which University. She had less than a week to send a reply to the Universities that had already sent her an acceptance letter; unfortunately, the Metropolis Conservatory had yet to send her an answer, but Kara still had hope.

It was a Friday, and as usual, Kara was going to Dorothy’s house for the lesson of the day, and maybe talk with her about what she should do regarding the Metropolis Conservatory of Music – or MCM, to short – and their lack of response. Kara made it to the door, rang the bell and waited. When two minutes passed, she rang the bell again, but there was no answer. Kara started to get worried, Dorothy always answered the door almost right away after Kara rang, she was always punctual. Kara knocked the door this time and yelled Dorothy’s name. When she didn’t receive an answer again, she took drastic and risky measures, she used her super sight; lowering her glasses she used her x-ray vision and scanned the house, only to find Dorothy laying on the floor near the kitchen. Not wasting a second, Kara turned the knob, breaking the lock and ran towards Dorothy, calling her name, but the old woman remained unresponsive. Kara could barely listen her heart, so Kara called the emergency services for help and then she called Eliza to tell her what happened. 

The ambulance made it to Dorothy’s house in less than three minutes after Kara called, they placed Dorothy on a stretcher, got her into the ambulance, and took her to the hospital. Just as they were placing her inside the ambulance, Eliza arrived to the house. She looked at Kara’s distraught face and hugged her, trying to calm her down. Kara asked Eliza if they could follow the ambulance, since she wanted to know Dorothy’s condition. Eliza agreed and both of them drove on Eliza’s car to the hospital.

Once Dorothy was admitted, Kara and Eliza sat on some uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room after Eliza spoke to a nurse asking for updates regarding Dorothy’s condition; Eliza informed them that Dorothy didn’t have any relatives they could inform about, but Kara was a close friend and wanted to know her state. The nurse promised to let them know once she received more information. The Danvers waited for about three hours, when at least a doctor came asking for them. Kara and Eliza immediately stood from the chairs and approached the doctor. That moment was one that Kara wanted to forget the most, due to the doctor’s words; Dorothy didn’t make it, they’ve done all they could.

Upon hearing those words, Kara turned towards Eliza, hugging her to hide her face while she sobbed uncontrollably. Kara didn’t even notice when the doctor left after apologizing for their loss. Eliza hugged Kara back, patting and kissing her hair, trying to calm her down; she knew how important Dorothy was to Kara, how much she had changed her life, how much she treasured their lessons, how much she had loved her. It took several minutes for Kara to calm down. Eliza sat Kara on a chair while she went to speak with a nurse and ask the procedures to take Dorothy’s body – given that there was no family or friends to take care of her – so they could arrange everything for a proper funeral.

Thankfully, with the help of a lawyer that worked in the hospital, they were able to arrange everything so the service could be held on Sunday. Eliza would need to go back the next day to sign some papers and have everything ready. Once that was done, Eliza took Kara and they went back home. Kara was in a state of shock and drowsiness, she couldn’t believe that Dorothy wasn’t there anymore; that she had to go through experiencing loss again, just a few years after losing everything when Krypton exploded. And now Dorothy was gone too. The only one – besides Eliza and Alex – who trusted her, who believed in her, who loved her not mattering her awkwardness. When they arrived to their house, Kara went straight to her room without saying anything. She wanted to be alone for a while, Eliza bid her good night with a kiss on the forehead and a tight hug. Kara cried herself to sleep, while hugging the first book that Dorothy had given her to read; fortunately, she had a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning, Kara woke up not too late, driven just by hunger, because she felt like she didn’t want to do anything. She made it to the kitchen where Eliza had already prepared a batch of waffles and pancakes for Kara. Not making a sound, Kara sat down, she stared at nothing for a minute, when tears were running down her cheeks again. Upon seeing them, Eliza was by her side, hugging her, but then Kara blurted out.

“It’s my fault…”

“What?”

“It’s my fault, if only I had entered sooner to her home, if I had acted faster… I should have flown her to the hospital myself, then maybe, she wouldn’t have…” explained Kara in between sobs.

“Oh, Kara. It’s not your fault. And I’m not saying it just to make you feel better. When I spoke with the doctor, he said that Dorothy had been already very ill, this was a consequence of that illness. She didn’t want to live the time she had in a hospital, so she spent it at home.”

“Then, her condition worsened because she was teaching me?”

“Of course not, honey.”

“I didn’t tell her…” murmured Kara with regret.

“About what?”

“My face blindness. I couldn’t tell her, even when she trusted me, I couldn’t do it…”

“Kara, Dorothy knew about your condition.” said Eliza.

“What? But I…” replied Kara removing herself from Eliza’s hug to face her.

“That time I went with you to Dorothy’s house, we had a quick talk, remember? I explained your condition, and she was very understanding; she treated you the same, she loved you despite knowing Kara. She also told me how happy she was of spending time with you, you brought light to her life. You made the last moments of her life the most joyful, and I can assure you, she’s thankful for that, Kara. So, please, honey, don’t blame yourself for what happened. Dorothy wouldn’t like that.”

Kara’s tears flowed nonstop at her mother’s revelation. Dorothy had known about her illness, and she continued treating Kara the same, continued loving her, teaching her, making Kara feel normal. The only thing that Kara regretted was being unable to see her face, although that wasn’t her fault, she wished she had been able to see what Dorothy had looked like. The rest of the day, Kara continued studying and practicing, if only to make the pain fade a little. Meanwhile, Eliza made all the preparations for Dorothy’s funeral.

The next day, Kara wore black jeans and borrowed a black leather jacket from Alex's closet. There were few people at Dorothy’s funeral besides Kara and Eliza; some people from town attended the service and left soon after. Kara asked Eliza to leave her alone for some minutes once everybody had left. Eliza kissed her head and told her to take all the time she needed. Once alone, Kara started to speak in Kryptonian; she was doing a prayer to Rao, to guide Dorothy and give her peace within their light. After her prayer, she apologized for not telling her her ‘other secret’, but promised to tell her in person once the time came when Rao called her too.

Kara was still feeling down when Monday morning came, so she skipped school; not that it mattered much, she had never been absent and her grades were the among the best. She spent the day in her room reading, practicing and listening records. Kara didn’t go to school all week, sadness and a bit of indifference filling her being. The due date to send a reply to the university acceptance letters had been that week, but Kara didn’t show the slight interest or worry about it. Eliza was getting concerned, she knew Kara was hurting, but she couldn’t allow her to drown in a spiral of despair and throw everything aside. Indeed, Eliza had given Kara the option to take a sabbatical, but she wanted it to take it so she could be sure of her choice, not because she lost hope.

It had already been a week since the funeral; it was Monday again and Eliza was about to go to Kara’s room and talk with her when there was a knock on the front door. Eliza went and opened it, revealing a man and a woman. The man was the lawyer from the hospital who had helped with all the procedures for Dorothy. The man introduced the other woman, who happened to be Dorothy’s lawyer, and had been informed about her dead. Dorothy’s lawyer told Eliza she needed to speak with her. Eliza was puzzled by it, for a minute wondering if the lawyer was there because they might have infringed something regarding Dorothy’s will or any other procedure. The woman reassured her that it was not the case.

Eliza guided them to the living room to properly talk. The lawyers sat on one couch while Eliza sat on another. Dorothy’s lawyer said that she needed to talk with her regarding Kara, since Kara was still a minor, Eliza had to be informed as well. Apparently, months prior, Dorothy had called her lawyer and made modifications to her will, and had included Kara on it. She’d left Kara some of her belongings, among them was the harpsichord; there was also a note that Kara could take whatever she wanted from the house before everything else was given to charity. Although, they needed to go and take them today because they needed to expedite the paper work for a cleaning company to empty the house and take everything to the charities Dorothy had specified. Eliza called Kara right away and explained the situation.

Not wasting a second Kara got ready, and along with Eliza, Dorothy’s lawyer and the hospital’s lawyer, they drove to Dorothy’s house. Everything had remained the same since Kara found the old woman in her kitchen. It was hard for Kara to be back, but she needed to do this; Dorothy wanted her to keep whatever she wanted. Not that there was much that interested Kara from Dorothy’s belongings besides the harpsichord and other two instruments that had already been given to her in the will, as well as the books. Kara asked Eliza for help, she did want to have some photographs of Dorothy, even if she couldn’t see her face, she would like to keep them as a memento. They picked some photo albums from the shelves, asking the lawyer if they could go through them first and return them afterwards with so they could be given to charity as Dorothy asked. The lawyer allowed them to do so, as long as they returned them by Friday. Kara nodded and after picking all she wanted – she didn’t take much – and needed to keep Dorothy’s memory, she was ready to leave.

As she was taking a last look at the living room, she saw an envelope on the coffee table, it was addressed to her. Kara took it and told the lawyer about it, asking if it was fine to open it. The lawyer reassured Kara that it was fine, since it had her name of it. Kara placed it inside one of the albums and saying a small farewell, she left the house, thanking Dorothy for all the nice memories she was able to create in that place. The lawyers bid them farewell, with Dorothy’s lawyer promising to be in contact so all items now belonging to Kara would be sent to her soon. Eliza and Kara thanked both lawyers and left, driving back home.

Once they made it back, Kara went to sit on the couch. Placing the albums on the coffee table, she opened the one where she had placed the envelope and took it out. Carefully she opened the envelope and saw it was a letter, and another piece of paper she couldn’t figure out. Kara took the letter and started to read.

_‘Dear Kara,_

_First of all, I want to thank you for filling my days with happiness. You’re a true beacon of light. I never thought I’d feel this joyful again after being alone for so long. Words can’t express just how thankful I am for you becoming a part of my life, and for allowing me to become part of yours._

_That’s why, I wanted to reciprocate your kindness by doing something for you. I know thanks to our talks, that you applied to the Metropolis Conservatory of Music, but had not received an answer from them. So, I took the matter into my own hands. I might be an old woman, but I still have some aces under my sleeve. I made some calls to the University and put in a good word about you; let me tell you, they were beyond surprised about me vouching for someone. They agreed to meet you as soon as you can, after all, you’re still in school and too busy to accommodate to the whims of some pompous men, so take the time you need; you’ll just need to contact them and schedule an appointment. Take the recommendation letter I made just for you, this way they’ll know how serious this is and how amazing you are._

_I know you’re destined to be someone the world has never seen before. You’re meant to do great things, I just wish I could do more for you, Kara._

_I apologize for not asking you and selfishly taking this decision, as it may not be what you wanted, but maybe if I give you a full pint of ice cream and some of the cookies you like you’ll forgive me._

_Never forget who you are, and always follow your heart, as it never lies._

_With all my heart, to my beloved granddaughter._

_From your grandma, Dorothy.’_

Kara was crying once again, looking at the letter and at the recommendation. The letter had been dated the day before she passed. The recommendation letter was signed and even had some seals that it had been notarized. It was addressed to what Kara would assume were important people from the University. Dorothy probably was going to give this letter to Kara after their practice, but was never able to.

Kara was beyond moved at how much Dorothy believed in her. Even if Dorothy didn’t know she was an alien and was using her powers to learn faster, there must have been something else Dorothy saw in her to help her so much. Which led to Kara to ponder what Dorothy had written, people at the university were shocked Dorothy had recommended someone? Who was she then? Kara went to her room and turning on the computer she started to search for information about Dorothy. It turned out, that Dorothy had been very famous back in her time, one of the best soloists in piano and the harpsichord. Due to her being quite renown in the world of music, many people asked her to tutor them, but she never took any apprentice under her tutelage; which led to many people being upset and mean to her, saying that she was too arrogant, elitist, among other hurtful things. Despite all the arguments, Dorothy continued playing for a long time, until it was time for her to retire. Apparently, very few knew where she lived and spent her retirement.

Dorothy never mentioned anything to Kara, surely, she had her reasons and secrets, just like Kara had hers. So, after that moment, Kara never questioned why Dorothy had kept it a secret. She only knew one Dorothy; her Dorothy had been the most caring and wonderful person she’d ever met, and that was enough for Kara.

Before she turned off the computer, she did some research for Metropolis. She needed to know the cost of a plane ticket, a hotel room, and other stuff she’d need when she went for the interview Dorothy helped her to get. She noted everything down and went to talk with Eliza. Kara showed her the recommendation letter and what Dorothy had done before she passed; she also told her that she had made up the decision. She’d go to the Metropolis Conservatory of Music to become a musician and composer. She wouldn’t throw away Dorothy’s efforts; she’d do her best so she could achieve her goal, which was to help and make people feel better through music.

Eliza was delighted at Kara’s enthusiasm, and very thankful to Dorothy for helping her girl. So, the two started planning when they’d be going to Metropolis. Kara suggested that she could fly them there, but Eliza soon discarded the idea, she didn’t want to risk Kara’s secret, so they’d go the ‘human’ way; the sooner, the better. Once Eliza had checked her schedule, they decided on some possible dates, and once they had confirmation from the University, they’ll book everything. The following day, after breakfast, Kara had called MCM and informed them she wanted to schedule a date for the interview Dorothy got for her. The call didn’t take long, it seemed that they’d been waiting for her to contact them; after sorting out all the details, Kara hung up.

After that call, Kara called Alex to tell her everything. Kara had been in contact with Alex since her sister left to study, and upon hearing the news, Alex felt overjoyed for Kara. She wished she could’ve been there when Dorothy passed away, and apologized about it, Kara didn’t take it personal, she knew Alex was incredibly busy and didn’t want to interfere with her studies. Alex felt a bit sad that Kara would go all the way to Metropolis, as it was faraway compared to National City – which is where Alex was studying –, but was happy Kara was pursuing her dream. Kara was quick to comfort her saying that she could fly back whenever she needed and promised to be careful, it would be their secret. Kara also promised to keep in contact no matter what. With this reassurance, Alex wished her sister good luck in the interview and requested to be informed of how everything turned out.

The date arrived sooner than expected, time decided to fly by pretty fast for this moment. Kara and Eliza were now standing outside the main building of MCM. Eliza would be waiting in the quad while Kara had her interview; giving her a hug and wishing her the best, Eliza left. Kara quickly found the information desk and informed the person there she was expected for an interview. In no time, she was being led not to an office but a small music hall. There were around ten people sitting on the front row, while on the stage there was an unoccupied chair, a harpsichord and a piano. The woman who led her there, told her to sit on the chair that was on the stage. Kara climbed the small steps and sat on it. The people sitting on the front row were diverse; men, women, old, middle-aged, although there were more men than women.

One of them took the word and introduced everyone as part of the faculty staff, telling Kara how Dorothy had contacted them; expressing her full support and confidence in Kara’s abilities. They asked Kara a few questions regarding her interest in music, her tutelage under Dorothy, among other things; but most importantly, they wanted to hear Kara play. See if Dorothy’s claims have been true. First, they wanted to hear Kara playing the harpsichord, as it was an unusual instrument for someone that young to pick. Then, they wanted to hear her play the piano. After that, they’ll discuss briefly to reach a verdict and would inform her on their decision.

It was safe to say that Kara nailed the interview. She played following her heart, just as Dorothy had said; by the end of her performance, some of the faculty members sat there agape, others were tearing up, while others were left speechless. And that had been just for the harpsichord. [For the piano](https://youtu.be/mxcDzr0PsoE), she blew their mind away. When she finished, they asked her about the song, as it was something none of them knew about, and she told them she just composed it on the fly right there and then, including lyrics, which of course she sang. Kara said that she just did what they told her to do, to play whatever her heart pleased, and what her heart wanted in that moment was to play something for Dorothy meant as a tribute to remember and thank her for everything she did. Again, she simply followed her heart.

They thanked Kara for her performances and asked her to leave the hall for a moment. Kara did as told, and wandered off to a close expending machine to buy some snacks, since she thought they might take a while deliberating. It took them less than fifteen minutes to reach a verdict. Kara would be accepted to MCM with a full scholarship; some of her courses would be determined depending on the results of some tests she had to take and others would be elected by Kara. They also offered her full housing at the dorms, that fortunately were individual rooms, so she could focus on her studies. Kara thanked the faculty members and went to search for Eliza, to inform her of the amazing news. Upon finding her, Kara told her everything that happened in the interview; Eliza felt proud of Kara, also relieved at seeing Kara back to being her happy self, finding her way. For a moment, she felt that the loss of Dorothy would affect Kara in a way that would take her a lot of time to recover, fortunately, Dorothy’s letter was the catalyst to push her back in the proper direction.

When they returned to Midvale, time went quickly by; Kara graduated from high school with excellent grades and got everything ready to move to Metropolis. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t be able to take the harpsichord with her due to the size of her room at the dorms, so she asked Eliza to keep it at home and take care of her in the meantime. What she did take with her was the zither and a fiddle, both were Dorothy’s but left them for Kara in her will, of course the kept a couple more, but these two were the most important to her since Dorothy taught her how to play and all the basics of them. She took a photo of Dorothy, even if she couldn’t see her face, she wanted to have a memento of her close-by. Kara and Eliza made the final arrangements to have all her belongings moved to the dorms, even if Kara wanted to fly them over, Eliza didn’t allow it. Before Kara left, she went to visit Dorothy’s grave and thanked her for everything she did for her, and promised to visit as much as she could, not mattering the distance.

As the summer holiday was ending, Kara was already installed in her dorm and had taken all the needed tests; it was no surprise to anyone of the faculty members that she ended in some of the most advanced courses, with Kara electing a couple of language classes as well. She supposed that they’d come in handy if she wanted to read some literature or works that had not been translated yet, or listen music in other languages.

As soon as classes started, Kara proved to be the most brilliant student in the Conservatory, which was both a gift and a curse. Some students asked her for assistance in their subjects or papers, while others hated her guts and never approached her, they were too prideful to even consider turning to her for help. It didn’t help her case when she was spacing out writing on her notebook during one of her classes, thinking about a song from Krypton and was trying to adapt it, so she created a new scale for it. When her professor approached and saw what she was doing, she brought the case to the faculty; Kara had created a new musical scale that had not been seen before. This of course led to Kara being switched to more advanced courses, and even try to explain what she had done in a seminar.

Kara not only excelled in the theoretical part of music, she quickly learned to play other instruments – she had to thank Dorothy for that – and her interpretations were applauded by anyone who heard them. She was able to move the spectators through different emotions, and by the end everyone was left in a state of euphoria. Due do this, many started to say that Kara was a virtuoso, maybe even surpassing other musicians that had been called the same before. Kara didn’t quite enjoy being called a virtuoso. She was quite humble about all the matter, she was just following her heart and goal – to make people feel better –, she didn’t do all of this to be praised or admired; and yet, she soon gained a nickname that would be recognized anywhere she went: Supergirl.

Kara made some acquaintances while she studied on MCM, but she was never able to make close friends. Her face blindness was still a problem, and with her new gained popularity, many approached her, but never got to know her close enough; even if she could identify people for their voices, she still had to rely on the other aspects to identify them which led to some people tell her she had some peculiar quirks. Which led to Kara close a bit more of herself, since not many appreciated her taking notice of their clothes or other features; they thought she was being a nitpicker and even conceited. As if they weren’t worthy of her company. It was hard, but Kara didn’t allow that to dishearten her. In fact, she continued being happy, selfless and kind to everyone, and that actually helped her reputation and to snuff out any rumors running around.

She finished her degree in less than two years, and decided to pursue further education by obtaining two masters and three doctorates. By then, Kara had already composed a couple of concerts and symphonies, performed in several places, and even replicated an instrument that was very similar to the ones they had on Krypton, but never making it too obvious, since she didn’t want anyone to find out she was an alien; still she felt that she had not learned enough.

Kara had just graduated, and while she really enjoyed performing and composing classical music, she also wanted to explore further and different styles; so, in secret, she started to compose new pieces with catchy rhythms, she even sang a couple of them. She had sung just once and it had been in front of the faculty members of MCM, so not many people knew what she sounded like when singing. She released some of these pieces on the internet under the name of ‘Zor-El’, since she wanted to keep her privacy while still being able to produce new music. If she used her moniker of Supergirl, she felt she wouldn’t be able to be as free, she didn’t want to draw more attention, more than what she already got. She didn’t want to live again what happened at MCM when she became ‘popular’. This time Kara knew better.

Her [songs became viral ](https://youtu.be/ZJfyq-L96Lk)overnight and[ were liked ](https://youtu.be/jXFMj7KvTzo)by many. Thousands were wondering where this ‘Zor-El’ had come from. Zor-El was trending and was the new phenomenon, the topic of conversation of the masses. It soon became a well-known name in the music world.

Not a month after Kara released them, she was contacted by a brand-new artist, who asked her if she could compose some songs for their [new single.](https://youtu.be/4UcJAygh4Nc)

If Kara – or more like Zor-El – was renown before, this was her vault to fame in the artistic world and music industry. She was contacted to make collaborations, songs, even scores for series and movies, besides her usual performances at music halls in the country and internationally. Kara took this chance so she could reach more people, not mattering where they may be. While she traveled to some of the places where she’d be working, she never stayed cooped in her room; she went out to pubs, parks, or any place that may have music playing, so she could learn from the locals. She particularly enjoyed going to the country sides, where the true roots of music from that region could be found. Thanks to her travels, she found more instruments and styles that she got to use in some of her compositions.

Two years after graduating and moving around doing different works, Kara decided to move to National City, in order to be closer to her family and settle down. It had been already six years since she moved back, and Kara couldn’t be happier about this decision. It had been a new start, and a rekindle with Eliza and Alex relationships. She kept in contact with them, and even visited with the help of her flight and super speed, but never couldn’t stay for a long time; now she had more freedom on her projects, schedules and time, which also allowed her to create new friends and even give dating a try. Didn’t work. She’d had three love interests so far; two ended in amicable terms and the last one was a disaster. She still wondered how she was able to even be with him for so many months; maybe it was because she still wished to have a deep connection with someone, and it had been this mislead yearning that made her stay with him. Fortunately, now that was water under the bridge.

As for friends, she had made great and very close ones, Nia, Winn, and Brainy, whom all were part of the CatCo music label, and she got to work with them many times; Nia also happened to be Kara’s apprentice, she had shown to be a great lyric writer, and had worked with Kara on some projects already. It had taken a bit of time but Kara told them first about both her identities, since they proved to be loyal and kind; and when they didn’t treat her any different, she told them then about her facial blindness. She felt so relieved at having someone else who knew her secrets, as if a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. Due to this vote of confidence, Nia and Brainy revealed they were aliens as well, which strengthened their bond. She knew that her friends were there to support her at any moment; they called themselves the superfriends.

The superfriends had done everything they could to help her as well in her current predicament, which was to overcome the blockade that had taken place in her mind, that didn’t allow her to compose, or even play to her full potential. Even if she remembered Dorothy’s words to follow her heart, it didn’t work that much. So, here she was, trying to work on her studio, as she played the harpsichord – it was the first thing she moved to her new apartment upon moving to Midvale – and tried to come up with something, anything, really. But it simply wasn’t working.

Thinking that maybe a change of environment could help, Kara stood up from the stool, went to her closet and took out a coat to put on – not that she needed it, but she had to keep some appearances up – since it was already autumn and the air was becoming chillier each day. Kara took a small bag where she placed her phone, her wallet and also took the case where her old and cherished fiddle was, taking her keys, she left her apartment and walked to the nearby park hoping that she’d find a muse of inspiration in that place.

Fortunately, without Kara’s knowledge, her luck was about to change, for she wouldn’t only find inspiration; she’d find something else she’d been yearning and looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> I got inspiration thanks to a drama I watched not long ago, and also a post I read on tumblr at how Kara would be amazing with languages. So I kinda fused the two ideas, and had Kara be a formidable musician.  
> Dorothy of course was created as reference to The wizard of Oz.  
> The song that Kara 'composed' on the fly in her interview is "Serah's theme~ Memory" from Final Fantasy XIII-2. I loved that song, and I felt the lyrics fit Kara's feelings. Be sure to check it out.  
> I didn't want to add the lyrics into the fic because I felt it might cut the flow somehow, and some people also don't like song fics, and I didn't want this to turn into one.
> 
> I know you're waiting for Lena to appear and for the glorious SuperCorp. Don't worry, Lena will appear in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also I want to make it very clear that I don't know anything about music theory nor I play any instrument. So, I apologize for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> And I know I should also update my other fic "Ode to Power" but, again, I couldn't focus on that one until I typed this one down. And this one won't be too long. Rest reassured, I'm almost done with the new chapter of "Ode to Power", so expect it soon.  
> Feel free to go and check my fics. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! Stay safe. Happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2 - Andante / Wherever you are, wherever you may be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's story.  
> Introduction, past and present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a quite long chapter. This time we focus on Lena.  
> Our ladies are not meeting YET. I apologize for that.  
> Still, I hope you enjoy this one. I decided to get away from canon at some details about Lena.  
> Also, on this chapter, you can click the words that will be underlined so it will redirect you to a link with a music I imagined for that part. I edited the first chapter so it will have it as well. 
> 
> Please read the notes at the end, too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena was not having a good day. She had just hung up the phone after placing an ignorant fool on his place for treating her as if she was anything but the CEO of the company; even if she wasn’t, that didn’t justify the man’s actions and words. She didn’t tolerate such behavior in HER company, so she fired the man on the spot, she didn’t need that kind of people working there.

Lena had just rebranded the company from Luthor Music to L-Corp Records less than three months ago, and yet, it seemed that the name change wouldn’t be enough to recover the trust not only from the public but also many working in the music industry.

She was still appalled at what had led to this situation. First, his adoptive brother Lex, had not condoned neither help prosecution against an artist working under the Luthor Music label. Said artist had committed several misdemeanors from mistreating personnel, harassing, to illegal bets with criminal groups in the city. And that wasn’t all, Lex had been endorsing such behavior and had even participated in some of them, particularly the illegal bets. Which of course led to him stepping down as CEO of Luthor Music and being arrested for other felonies that had come to light during the investigation.

Then, Lillian, her step-mother, took the reins of the company. To say that she led it to its doom was an understatement. Lillian had no knowledge or interest whatsoever in understanding the market, the current trends, what was viral, what was of interest to the masses, as long as she could cash the check she received every month from the profits done by the company, and the musicians were kept in line, she didn’t give a damn. And that lack of knowledge led to the company to have less profit, which led to Lillian embezzling from the company, ending with her arrest as well and sent to jail. 

Subsequently, all this mess landed on her hands, the last Luthor, Lena Kieran Luthor, so she could take the position of CEO and try to save ‘the family’s legacy’. Even if it was bothersome and unexpected, Lena saw this situation as an opportunity, her big chance. For years, she had been wanting to make changes in the company. She wanted to give every new artist a chance and free reign to work; she didn’t want to have them on a leash, bidding whatever the label told them to do. Before she assumed her role at the company, she’d seen how many promising artists surged with amazing concepts and styles, only for their voices to be drowned by the clauses and obligations written on their contracts, usually redacted by Lex. Luthor Music wanted them shaped to their whims, to follow what Luthor Music deemed appropriate and tasteful. Naturally, those artists fell into oblivion, could never recover and make a comeback, which was a tragedy and a loss to the music industry, so much wasted talent. That’s the reason why Lena basically saw the previous Luthor Music management as a bunch of elitist bullies and pricks.

As soon as she assumed the role of CEO – barely six months ago – she started to do a whole restructure of the company; first by firing anyone who still complied to either Lex’s or Lillian’s policies and views, including some members of the board. Fortunately, there weren’t many of them, although Lena found it amusing that all of those who were removed and fired were men with a very old-fashioned way of thinking, just like her family. Figures. There were plenty of them wherever she went, and many were very opinionated, especially when they had a woman telling them what to do.

The second step was reviewing every single contract they had with every remaining artist left in the company, which mostly were those she had recruited and taken care of herself. After Lex’s and Lillian’s stunts, many of others decided to cut ties with Luthor Music, not mattering they had to pay the penalties for not fulfilling their contracts. It was a better and safer option than staying there. Even if there were few that stayed, it still was a taxing task, that’s why Lena decided to give her most loyal friend the position of CFO, which she gladly accepted, and summon her help. Heavens bless Samantha Arias for sticking by her side.

Samantha – or Sam, as Lena called her – had been her friend for years now. If it weren’t for her, Lena might have crumbled under the pressure and control of her family. Also, Sam saved her when she needed it the most, and Lena would be forever grateful for it. There were very few people who had made a positive impact in her life; so far there were just six – she hadn’t met two in person yet –, but each of them had given her confidence, hope, happiness, and strength. Sometimes she wondered if things would had been different for her if her life had not been a struggle since the start.

Lena was born in Ireland, the magnificent Emerald Island. As if paying homage to it, Lena’s eyes were an incredible shade of green. A feature her birth mother had always loved about her and shared, as it made her remember the wonderful landscapes they could see during the warmer seasons. Lena couldn’t remember much of her mum now, but of the few things she could remember was the music they danced to at their home, when they went to the farmers market, or when they went to a pub to have a special dinner. The music she listened with her mum was something that always remained in her heart, it made it easier to pull out those memories and cling onto them when needed. So, whenever she listened to it, she was able to remember her mum, even for a little while.

Sadly, destiny didn’t allow her to create more heartwarming memories like those. Lena had been orphaned at the tender age of four, due to an accident she, mercifully, couldn’t recall the details of. Still, it had been a turning point for her; with the loss of her mum, it also came the loss of her home, her birthplace, and even a part of her. Lena was dragged from all she knew into the unknown by a strange man, who had explained to her was her father. Less than two weeks had passed after her mum’s death when this man with the name of Lionel Luthor appeared and claimed custody of her, stating that he was his biological father and would take her to her new home. At that time, Lena didn’t know that Lionel’s definition of home wasn’t the same as hers. She’d get to discover it sooner than she thought.

After packing few of her belongings, Lena was taken to the United States to live with her new family, the Luthors. Lionel affirmed that she would be better there, that everyone was eager to meet her, that she’d be loved and wouldn’t experience any type of need. Everything Lionel said turned out to be a lie; now that she thought about it, it should’ve been expected. The man had lied and cheated on her wife, that was proof enough that his lies flowed out of his mouth as if it was water on a stream.

Upon setting foot on the Luthor Manor, she was received and perceived as a nuisance, particularly by her step-mother, Lillian. Now, Lillian was different than Lionel, contrary to him, she wasn’t prone to lie; she’d tell Lena up front her thoughts regarding having her there, Lillian didn’t sugar coat anything. Many times she made it quite clear that Lena wasn’t her daughter, that her true pride resided in Lex. No matter what Lena did to get a speck of affection, it was all futile. Thanks to this Lena discovered that Lillian was a master manipulator; she always pushed her to do things she was not comfortable, happy or willing to do. Lena had hoped that by doing them, she’d get Lillian’s approval. Oh, how naïve she was. Before her tenth birthday, Lena had already accepted that no matter what she did, she’d never be accepted much less loved by her step-mother.

As for Lex, well, he was way craftier. He really was the Luthor’s son, he really learned well from them, sadly all the bad things. He was the best at lying, manipulating, gaslighting, getting away with practically anything. It took longer for Lena to see the true nature of her half-brother. For many years he played the role of the caring brother, one that promised to always be there for Lena, to support her, to help her achieve her goals. Funnily enough, he never promised to love her, so at least he didn’t break that promise. She was truly heart broken when she discovered who he really was behind that façade of caring brother. If he ever agreed with her on something it was just to keep her on his side and controlled. She never truly cared for her at all, she got to know this just a month after starting to work at Luthor Music. Well, better late than ever, she supposed.

Lena’s childhood was far from normal growing up in the Luthor Manor. Lionel very few times indulged her on having things she wanted, just to keep her pleased, but he never really paid attention to her as a father should. Lillian was always prohibiting her from doing anything any child should do like jumping on the bed, running on the garden, laughing at having fun. Lillian always wanted to have Lena occupied on activities that would make her behave more properly and act more like an adult, despite being a child. And Lex, he played with her chess and nothing else, any other game was out of question, as they didn’t teach anything useful; but never quite did anything to make her childhood memorable.

That’s not to say that she didn’t have good memories growing up. Those memories were not created by interacting with the Luthors though, but with another family. The Luthors were just a very crafted ruse to give the illusion of being a perfect family; like those painted portraits many rich people love to commission, the Luthors had a couple of them around the manor. Lena stopped considering them a family way before they were sent to jail. To her, Rose and Jack were whom she considered family.

She met Rose and Jack during her boarding school years. Lena was sent to one barely two months after Lionel passed away. Lillian’s explanation had been that at boarding school Lena would be able to receive a better education and whatever nonsense Lillian said; but it was just a mere excuse to kick her out of the manor and have her out of sight for as long as possible. Not that Lena minded much, she felt that anywhere else would be better than living in that cold and awful place. So, Lena was shipped to a boarding school across the country, however, Lena suspected that Lillian had wanted to send her ever farther, yet, she needed to keep appearances of being a loving mother by keeping her ‘close’.

The only good thing that brought her the Luthor name were some liberties at boarding school. She was able to leave during the weekends and go downtown without supervision or the need of authorization from her guardian. Lena became proficient in the art of debate, and used it to her advantage, convincing the professors that Lillian couldn’t be inconvenienced or there would be consequences; which wasn’t that far from the truth. Thanks to this, every weekend, Lena left the school grounds and wandered around town, trying things that she had been denied at the Luthor Manor.

One weekend, Lena was leaving a patisserie shop after purchasing some recently baked cookies that she planned to enjoy all week, when she saw and old woman struggling with her shopping bags, one had ripped already, and the woman was trying to pick her purchases from the floor. Lena immediately ran to her aid, kneeling on the ground, she placed the old woman’s item on her own bag. Upon seeing her, the old woman had thanked her kindness. Lena saw the woman was still struggling with the other bags, so she offered to help her carry them all the way back to her house. The old woman, who introduced herself as Rose, thanked Lena once more and accepted her assistance.

It turned out that Rose didn’t live that far away, just about a fifteen-minute walk, it was a part of town Lena had not visited since it was a residential area and didn’t have any shops or landmarks of interest. Rose’s house was a good-sized bungalow, with a nice front and back yard; Lena noticed how the house was in a great state as well as the garden, she wondered how Rose was able to maintain it on her own. Turned out, she didn’t do it alone. Once they arrived, Rose invited Lena to come inside and enjoy a cup of tea as thanks for helping her. Lena accepted the invitation without hesitation, it had been a while since she had a good cup of tea.

Lena took all the items out of her bag and placed them on a table Rose told her. As she was taking the last item, and old man entered the room and looked at Lena with a smile. Rose introduced the man as his husband Jack, and told him how Lena had helped her with her shopping bags. Jack thanked Lena and extended a hand out to shake, Lena took it without hesitation despite being covered in a bit of grime and dirt. When Jack noticed, he apologized and explained we was tending to the garden when they arrived. That explained why the front garden was so beautifully kept. Jack led Lena to the den while Rose prepared the tea. Lena then, decided to offer the cookies she had just bought to have with the tea. Rose and Jack expressed their gratitude, and mentioned how kind she was. Lena smiled sheepishly at the couple. She could feel the warmth in their words, they were sincere, nothing like how most adults treated her just because of her name.

Lena had tea with them for about an hour to then excuse herself, explaining she had to return to the school before curfew. Rose and Jack apologized for taking all of her time, at which Lena replied that she enjoyed it. And it was the truth. It had been the first time Lena felt truly welcomed. Jack then said that if Lena wanted, she could come over and visit next weekend if she wanted. They’d be making some pies for a fundraising for the local parish; apparently, the organ needed some maintenance due to it being too old already, so it was a bit expensive to keep it functioning. Lena agreed without further thought; she had enjoyed her time with the old couple, and making pies was something she had not done since she was a child. It brought nice memories.

As promised, the next weekend Lena was at Rose and Jack’s house helping with the pie making. Rose made one extra so they could enjoy it with tea once they were done. From that day, a routine was created. Every weekend Lena went to Rose’s and Jack’s house and spent time with them, that is, if there wasn’t something of extreme importance that kept her at school, like events she was obligated to attend or examinations; otherwise, she was there, eager to spend time with them. What started with a tea invitation soon transformed into a series of diverse activities, like Lena helping with the garden, going shopping together, Rose teaching Lena how to cook some basic dishes and sweets, Jack showing Lena how to do some basic repairs on different things, and so much more. But definitely her favorite was to listen different musical pieces of different genres, the couple was quite fond of a particular soloist, and sometimes they listened to some of her interpretations in an old record player they had. Lena was able to start creating new and fond memories thanks to it. Rose and Jack were always polite and sincere with Lena, never pressuring her to talk about herself, which led to Lena opening up on her own. With every visit, she started to share more with them, and in return, the couple also shared more of their pasts with her.

A year after Lena met the couple, she had revealed them who she was. That she was a Luthor, the daughter of the owner of one of the most powerful companies in the music industry, Luthor Music. Regardless of knowing this information, neither Jack or Rose treated her any differently. They continued being kind to her and reassured her that they were happy spending time together, that they never befriended her with the purpose of gaining anything from her other than her kindness and love. Lena couldn’t contain the tears she shed that day. It had been years since anyone had been this affectionate with her, and that truly meant it. Thanks to the old couple, Lena’s heart and all her being felt thankful for being accepted and shown that she was worth of being loved. That whatever Lillian told her were mere lies to make her feel less than, and told in order to control her and shape her to her will. This moment gave Lena hope, that there were people that wouldn’t try to use her just for her family name, and that really wanted to be friends with her, and maybe even love her. Although, that didn’t mean that all the walls she’d created around her to protect her heart had been torn down.

It was on their third year of having these gatherings that Lena told them how she was expected to work for her family’s company, but wasn’t too excited at the thought. She felt that she’d be under their chains again, after being away from them while studying she felt like the burden was lifted a bit, even if she still had to give her maximum to meet their standards. They were pressing her to study a career they wanted, despite her interest being different from her family’s views. The next year she should have a university elected, and of course, she was expected to attend only the best.

The three of them were having tea as usual, while eating some homemade cake that Rose had baked. Rose looked at Lena, who was sporting a frown on her brows.

“Lena, may I ask you something?”

“Of course, Rose. What is it?”

“What would you be doing if you work for your family’s company?”

“Well, most likely I’ll be in charge of managing some minor contracts, maybe even scout for some new artists to sign with the company.”

Jack placed his cup down on the table and asked.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“It would be, if they weren’t so backward-looking and narrow-minded. Since Lionel died, they have not tried anything new, they are stuck with people that don’t bring anything new or good to the label. And if they do find one, they just sabotage them and don’t allow them grow, to help them fulfill their dreams.” Lena said with a huff of annoyance “I remember one, just two years ago. Her name was [Flora](https://youtu.be/C7b9uheTzSk), and she was great; I really had hoped that she’d bring the air of change to Luthor Music, but, as usual, she was probably pushed to change her style or whatever the label commanded. I haven’t heard anything new from her since.” finished Lena with a sigh.

Jack and Rose looked at each other understandingly. Rose looked back at Lena and said.

“I see you’re really passionate about this, despite you saying not being quite interested on it, and to me that shows that you care. Maybe not so much about your family or the company itself, but for the artists that are looking for a chance.” Rose glanced at Jack for a second to see him nod, so Rose continued “If someone as enthusiastic as you had given Jack a chance, things would’ve been very different for him, and hence, us now.”

“What? Given Jack a chance…?” said Lena looking now at Jack.

“Many years ago, during my youth, I aspired to be a musician. I played small gigs at pubs or local fairs, I met Rose at one of them. We became steady and married. Just two years after our marriage, I was still pursuing my dream to become a musician; I visited company after company. Went as many fairs and did as many gigs as I could with hopes to find a scout that would be interested in me, but to them I was never enough.” Jack paused, and Rose took his hand on hers. “I heard several excuses as to why; my music was not good despite having full house during my gigs, one told me my looks were too plain. Another one said I’d had to hide my marriage, because the ladies weren’t interested to see a married man. Even my background was supposedly a problem, no one was interested in the poor boy and underdog that made it big, according to them it was an overused narrative.” Jack exhaled a shaky breath “Despite being called to fill in county fairs, no one from any big label ever gave me chance. After two more years of trying, I lost hope. Rose supported me all the time I searched, and when I put down my dream. She knew it would be hard for me, but she was there every moment. After that, we focused on ourselves, and how to move on.”

Lena had tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to blink them away, but one managed to escape. She dried it quickly with a napkin, and with a shaky voice she said.

“Jack, do you think, you can play something for me?”

Jack was astounded at the request but nodded, agreeing to play for Lena. He stood up and went to an old closet where they placed things they didn’t use anymore and took out a guitar case. Opening it, he took out an old acoustic guitar. He took it back to the den and sitting back on the couch he began to tune it. Surprisingly, the guitar was still in a very good shape despite going unused for decades.

Clearing his throat, he began to [play](https://youtu.be/N6XdZMJ8Vsc). Soon after, he accompanied the melody with lyrics. Lena listened enthralled at Jack’s performance. Sure, his voice couldn’t be compared to how he might’ve sounded during his youth, but still, it was wonderful. Everything just connected amazingly, it was so well balanced. Lena couldn’t help but feel furious towards the people who denied Jack a chance. Either they were tone deaf, idiots, or maybe both. She was inclined to go for the latter. It was clear to her that those ‘scouts’ were just following what their bosses told them to search for.

Jack finished his song and placed the guitar down. Not a second later, Lena began clapping along with Rose, a smile on their faces. Jack nodded in gratitude.

“I apologize, my voice is not what it used to be.”

“Even so, that was awesome!” said Lena feeling joyful “You wrote everything yourself?”

“I did. I composed everything.” then looking at Rose he said “I had lots of inspiration, and still do.”

“Then those so-called scouts were a bunch of morons. They were blind and deaf to not see your talent!”

“I’m just one of probably many who has been down this path and was defeated. I accepted it and took another path, even if I was disappointed.” said Jack with a tone of sadness in his voice.

It was in this moment that Lena came to a realization. The reason as to why Rose and Jack had told them his story. All those people that had rejected Jack and his music were just pawns following directives from higher-ups, they had no power whatsoever to do anything, didn’t even consider it; to them scouting was just a job, they didn’t think of it as being a bridge or a door for people to pursue their goals and dreams, as long as they got paid, it didn’t matter how many flames they snuffed out. But Lena, she was different. She could change this pattern, she had the power to change it, to give aspiring artists like Jack a chance that could be life changing. Maybe she wouldn’t be in a higher position in the company like Lex, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t start from below working on these changes. She could appeal to the board to allow her to manage one or two artists at the beginning, and start climbing from there. 

She had not even considered any of this at all. She had been so focused on herself and not falling into the controlling claws of the Luthors again that she had completely forgotten all the power she may have in her hands. How much influence and change she could bring into the company by recruiting talented people that was out there like Jack. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, her family and the board may object to some of her choices, but she’d refuse to give up. She’d give those artists as much free reign as she could. She could only imagine what Jack or Flora could’ve done if they were allowed to do so; Flora’s and Jack’s songs had reached and moved her heart. Not many artists had the talent to reach people’s hearts. Very few could convey the proper emotions, and there were even less who could reach the emotions of others, tap into their souls. And it was a shame that there may be some out there that due to not given the support, they could never show the world these marvels. There was nothing like listening to a song that was balm for your heart and soul.

That day, Lena promised Rose and Jack that she’d do everything in her hands to help people like Jack to fulfill their dreams; she’d give them the tools and platform to reach as many as they could. That’s why she decided to pursue a degree that would help her when – not IF – she worked at Luthor Music. Lena wasn’t good at singing or dancing, but that didn’t mean that she couldn’t learn about it, especially if she wanted to find the hidden talents that were out there in the world waiting to be found. It would be a mess if she picked someone who was passionate but really didn’t have the motivation and particularly the skills. Because if she was being honest, one day she’d heard some demos that Lionel had at his office and he had made a contract with some of those individuals, and they didn’t have half the skills and spirit Jack had. It didn’t mean that she wouldn’t give them a chance, but she had to hand her cards properly, she wanted to really find ‘the ones’.

Lena continued visiting Jack and Rose until it was time for her to leave boarding school and head to university. She had been accepted to one of the best in the country, so she’ll have to leave and move across the country, again. Lena promised Rose and Jack to keep in touch by any means, she even purchased them a cellphone where she’d already input her number, that way they could contact her and talk anytime. On the day before she left, Jack and Rose gifted her their favorite old vinyl record they listened to when she was there, even if she didn’t have a record player to listen to it, she could always look at it and reminisce all the memories she created with them. Lena hugged them as she shed tears, touched at the gift. She thanked them for everything and left their home.

Just a week after classes had begun, Lena was at the rented apartment she had arranged to live at while she studied – the Luthors wouldn’t ever allow her to stay at the dorms in campus, it was not acceptable to their image –, she was at the lounge finishing installing a record player she just purchased. It would be useful to have considering she would be majoring in business and minoring in something related to music, so she’d have to listen to a lot of music and many styles for some of her courses; also, she needed it to listen to the gift Jack and Rose gave her.

With the device ready, she went to her room and brought the old vinyl. She opened one end carefully to take the disc out, when she did, an envelope fell from inside. Lena placed the vinyl on the coffee table and took the envelope. It didn’t have any name written so she decided to open it, and if it was something that Rose or Jack had forgotten inside, she’d make sure to send it back to them. To her surprise, this letter was addressed to her.

_‘Dearest Lena,_

_We write you this letter because Jack and I have always believed that letters are an instrument for communicating a person’s feelings. Each letter is filled with someone’s heart and soul, and this is filled with ours. So, we hope that you got this one in your hands safely._

_Jack and I are very thankful to you for all the time we got to spend together with you these past years. You brought a joy that we never thought we would ever get to experience at our home. As you know thanks to our get-togethers that we weren’t able to become parents, much less grandparents. But when you arrived to our lives, we got a taste of what it was like. Thanks to you we felt the bliss of expending time with a wonderful young girl, spoiling her and teaching her what we could as if she was our own._

_We consider you family; we love you and think of you as our granddaughter, even if you have your own family. Even so, if you ever need to take a break, remember that you have a home here with us. We will welcome you with open arms at any moment, and I’ll have your favorite blend ready to relax, rant or simply enjoy._

_Now, we know that you decided to pursue a degree to work in your family’s company, and that you’ll do everything in your hands to do better than them. However, Lena, I want you to follow the path you chose not for the benefit of others, but because you chose it. Because it is what you want, because it is your goal and dream. Don’t go down a path just to prove others that you can do it, or to show that you’re different. You don’t need to prove it to anyone else, we know who you are and we are proud of you; we know that you’ll do amazing things when the time comes. So, please, think about yourself and what you wish. It’s okay to be a bit selfish from time to time, you know? I hope that you find your answers someday, and that you’ll follow your heart to fulfill your goals._

_You’re an incredible girl, Lena, that’s why I’m praying that you grow strong and healthy, that you find happiness, and that you love someone who loves you just as much because you deserve it. I’m one hundred percent sure that you’ll find that person, the one that’ll see beyond you and your walls, one that will reach your heart. Don’t be afraid to let them in, as I’m confident they’ll treat you and your heart with the most care and love._

_If you ever need anything, we are just a call away, thanks to you._

_Be happy and be safe._

_With love, your nana Rose and pop Jack.’_

Lena’s tears were rolling down her cheeks freely. She couldn’t stop them, not that she wanted to. This was the first time since her mother died that she felt the warmth of having a family, the pride of bringing joy to someone, the feeling of being loved, truly loved.

Lena dried her tears with the sleeve of the jumper she was wearing and folded the letter to place it back on the envelope. This letter would become one of her most prized belongings, along with the vinyl. She’d take them wherever she went in the following years, not mattering if she was just a weekend out, these two objects were never far from her. They gave her the strength she needed to ignore Lex’s and Lillian’s biting comments, or the whispers of all those who judged her at the university.

It didn’t really help that she was the youngest in all campus, being a genius and a member of a prominent family didn’t do her any favors here. She was always approached by the wrong people, those her family loved to interact with, those that only wanted to gain any type of merit by ‘befriending’ her, or in crass terms liked to kiss her ass for favors. Well, Lena didn’t even spare them a glance, not mattering that it earned her different type of insults and name calling. Lena didn’t go to university to make friends; she had a goal. Not the one that she chose herself as Rose wanted, at least not yet, but she was confident she’ll find it sooner or later.

Even when Lena thought she wouldn’t make any friends at school, fate liked to play differently. It was during her first year of studying her master’s degree in business and instrument repair – and just her third year in University – that she met the one that would become her loyal friend, Samantha Arias.

Samantha or Sam – as Lena called her – was older than Lena by a couple of years, they shared some courses together and teamed up in various projects. Thanks to this, Lena got to see just how smart Sam was; she also got a taste of what it felt to be treated normal. Sam was direct and didn’t give her any special treatment just because she had money. In fact, she threatened her if she ever slacked in a project, she wouldn’t be carrying her weight around for them to pass, she had to give her part. Lena appreciated the attitude, and replied in the same way.

Sam had just given birth to her daughter Ruby. Sam was a single mother and was struggling with studying, taking care of Ruby, and trying to gain an income to cover all their expenses. When Lena learned about this situation, she didn’t think it twice and opened her apartment to the young woman and her baby. Lena made all the arrangements in her own apartment to have them move in. She had space to spare, and Sam had proven that she was loyal and trustworthy. Also, they shared some things in common, like the hatred to their families, or being passionate about topics they loved.

Their friendship bloomed naturally, they supported each other and became each other’s strength when needed. Lena relied a lot on Sam, especially when the Luthors said or did something that really got to her, it didn’t happen frequently, but when it did, Sam was there to reassure her, to remind her that they didn’t deserve to have her in their family. That family could be chosen too, and she had done that already, and was happy thanks to them. Yes, Lena had talked with Sam about her grandparents Rose and Jack. In fact, Sam had been able to meet both of them in some trips Lena had done to visit them, and had extended the invitation to her. Rose and Jack had been overjoyed at meeting her, and they dotted on Ruby a lot. They felt Sam feel welcome and loved. Lena was delighted to have her family together in those moments.

Sadly, the feeling wouldn’t last for too long.

It was during the year when Lena would graduate from her doctorate that Lena received a world-shattering call. Lena was just arriving to the apartment and Sam was preparing dinner when her phone rang, she saw the name on the screen and a smile appeared on her face, it was Rose. Unfortunately, upon answering and greeting her, she knew something was wrong due to the tone Rose spoke with. Jack had passed away. They were doing their usual activities, and Jack was feeling tired so he went to take a nap on his favorite chair, but never woke up. He died peacefully at his home. Lena was barely able to hold the tears during the call, Rose telling her the service would be held in some days, since she had to arrange everything. Once the call ended, Lena broke down. Sam immediately was at her side since she picked up the call, seeing how Lena’s features went from happiness to shock, to sadness in a matter of seconds. Lena explained in between sobs the situation to Sam, while she continued holding her and crying as well, she’d met Jack, and Sam knew how much this loss meant to Lena.

After calming down a bit, Sam convinced Lena to go and help Rose with everything, she’d be going as well, along with little Ruby to give Lena their support. Truth be told, Lena didn’t need too much convincing to go; maybe she needed a bit of persuading to be selfish just this once and take one of the private transports the Luthors had to go there as soon as possible. Packing a couple of small suitcases for all of them, they left as soon as Lena had called to have the closest transport available, it resulted to be the helicopter; it wasn’t as fast as the private jet but it would do, it’d be faster than a commercial flight or going by car anyway.

After three hours, they were landing on a permitted area that was not far from Rose’s house. Lena dismissed the pilot and informed him she’d be in contact to let him know when they’d need to be picked up and returned. Taking their bags, Lena walked to a car that was waiting for them already, so they could be driven around, since Lena was in no state of mind to drive and Sam needed to hold Ruby.

In less than ten minutes, Lena was knocking on Rose’s door, having already dismissed the car, and with Ruby and Sam beside her. Mere seconds after knocking, Rose was opening the door, upon seeing Lena, she drew her intro a strong hug while crying. Lena hugged Rose back just as strongly. Still sniffing, Rose ended the hug and noticed Sam and Ruby standing by the door and hugged them too. Then Rose invited them in, saying that it was an unexpected yet very happy surprise, she never thought they’d arrive that very night, and just hours after speaking with Lena. Lena explained that she just couldn’t leave her nana Rose dealing with all of this on her own, or else pop Jack would be sad about it. Lena took care of everything, she arranged for Jack to have a nice service and a nice place, she’d cover all the expenses for every single detail so Rose wouldn’t have to worry about any of it and simply mourn her husband in peace.

Sam of course assisted her in everything; whereas Lena focused on one thing, Sam checked something else, while Ruby stayed by Rose’s side and made her feel better just by being there. With the young women’s help, Jack’s service was held one day later after their arrival. People from the community assisted, people from the parish, a couple of old friends, and of course Lena with Sam and Ruby. When it ended, people gave their condolences to Rose and left the place. Rose stood there with Lena by her side; Sam had gone to another area to give them some privacy and also to put Ruby down so she could walk around for a bit.

Lena’s eyes stung due to all the crying she’d been doing in the last twenty-four hours, it looked like she ran out of tears. Still, the sadness in her heart remained. If she was feeling this way, she couldn’t fathom what Rose might be feeling, losing her long-life partner in an instant. But also, there was another thought that filled Lena’s mind, and made her heart ache. Holding Rose’s hand, she said.

“He couldn’t see it…”

Rose turned her head and looked at Lena.

“What could he not see, Lena?”

“He left before I could scout a talented artist and show him how I helped them reach their dreams.” Lena sniffled “Now I’ll never get to show him fulfill my promise…”

“Lena, dear. He might not be here in this world, but he remains here.” said Rose placing her free hand over Lena’s chest, above her heart “And that’s how he’ll know how you’d help others like him, those who’d been denied a chance for so long. As long as you keep him there, Lena, he’ll be your strength. He trusts you, Lena; he’ll know that you’ll do the right thing. Don’t forget all the love he had for you too, as you were her favorite granddaughter.”

“I was his only granddaughter.” Lena managed to let out a chuckle.

“I’ll tell you a secret. After the second time you brought Sam and Ruby, he adopted them spiritually as well. He was happy to have another granddaughter and a great-granddaughter. But you were always his favorite. And mine as well.” replied Rose squeezing Lena’s hand.

Lena smiled at Rose and after saying a final prayer, they left to search for Sam and Ruby. Once they found her, they returned to Rose’s home. Lena asked Rose if she needed help at going through Jack’s belongings. Rose told her that it was fine, she’d take her time to go through them and decide what she’d keep and what she’d donate. She didn’t want to rush anything.

After speaking with Sam, they decided to stay two more days with Rose to help her in anything that she might need, be it financially or emotionally. During this time, Rose sat with them at the den to see some photographs together. In one of the photo albums, Lena saw a photo of the couple that was taken around the time she was studying at the boarding school. Lena asked Rose if she could keep it as a memento. Rose took if from the album and handed it to Lena. Sam asked for a photo as well, although it was more recent that Lena’s. Rose told them they could take as many photos as they wanted; the young women thanked Rose but didn’t take more, just the ones they were already given.

The two days were uneventful and went quickly by. After making sure that Rose would be fine, Lena, Sam and Ruby left Rose’s house and headed back to Lena’s apartment using again the helicopter. They had taken almost a week off from their studies so they needed to catch up. Not that it would be a problem as their grades were the best and they never left any papers or assignments for the last minute.

That didn’t mean that everything went back to normal. It had been already three months since Jack passed away and Lena had compartmentalized her grief. She jump-dived into school work like a mad woman; she spent too much time working on assignments, extra papers she asked to the professors for extra credits, putting to use her masters on repairing electronic music equipment and instruments, among other stuff. It seems like Lena didn’t want to have any free time or even time to sleep, she needed to have every hour of the day occupied doing something, anything really. It was costing Lena her health, and probably her sanity. Sam could see the dark circles and bags under her eyes, that no matter how much concealer she used, were still noticeable. She also noticed that Lena barely invested time of the day on eating; sometimes she just grabbed some energy bars and coffee and went hours without eating anything else.

Sam didn’t want to see her friend like this, so with the help of Ruby – who immediately offered her help even though she was a child – they decided to have an intervention to stop Lena from going down.

It was a weekend and Lena had just woken up, she planned to go to the library and finish an assignment, it wasn’t due until the next week, but she guessed it was better to have it out of the way as soon as possible. As she was going to the kitchen to grab some coffee, Ruby ran to her and latched herself on one of Lena’s legs and didn’t let go. It was a remarkable impression of a barnacle, or so Sam thought at watching her daughter cling onto Lena.

No matter how much Lena asked Ruby to let go, the small girl just hold her tighter. Lena even resorted to bribery to have the cute small girl free her, it almost worked, until Sam came closer and reminded Ruby of their mission.

Lena raised her head and stared a Sam. A frown was already formed on Lena’s brows, she was getting exasperated at Sam’s antics. Before Lena could say anything, Sam beat her to it.

“You’re not going anywhere today, Lena. I’m officially calling an intervention.”

“An intervention? For what?”

“For your grief, Lena. Since we came back from Rose’s, you’ve been spiraling out of control into unhealthy coping mechanisms. I’m glad we don’t have any liquor on the apartment or you’d probably would’ve drunk all of it already.”

“I’m not doing anything of the sort.” denied Lena crossing her arms.

She wouldn’t go down without a fight. She could match Sam’s stubbornness. So, channeling all the ‘Luthor’ persona she could, she stared down at Sam, waiting for her to retort.

“Of course you are. You spend a sick amount of time on doing extra work, going to the library, and other stuff that not even you, as nerdy as you are, had done in the years I’ve known you.”

“Well, maybe I want now. I’ve spent too much time already. I should be working at Luthor Music by now. They are breathing down my neck with each day that passes. Reminding me my obligations to the company.” replied Lena trying to turn around with Ruby still clinging onto her leg. “I’ve wasted too much time, I’m running late.”

Ruby turned her head to look at her mother, not sure at what to do. Sam nodded and Ruby let go of Lena’s legs and went to stand next to her mom. Before Lena could leave the kitchen, Sam spoke.

“Does this have to do with pop Jack?”

Lena completely stopped and Sam could see her flinch, her shoulders stiff. Sam slowly approached Lena and placing a hand on her shoulder, said.

“Lena, are you doing this to keep your promise to him?” when Lena didn’t answer, Sam continued “He knows that you’ll do it, at your own time. You don’t have to pressure yourself like this.”

“It’s taking me too long… if I don’t rush, no one would be left to witness it…”

“What…?”

Lena turned around, tears running down her face, raising her voice to the point of almost screaming, she said.

“I have to hurry, or Rose will be gone too before she was able to witness it!” Lena’s voice broke “If I can't show it to her, I’ll be a failure… I’ll have failed them…”

After saying this, Lena crumbled to the floor, covering her face with her hands as she continued crying.

Sam ran to her and enveloped her in a hug, Ruby doing the same. Sam patted Lena’s hair while whispering and consoling Lena, as Ruby hugged her harder.

“You’re not a failure, Lena, not at all. You’re strong, you’re a good person. Pop Jack knew it. Rose knows it. She’s a though girl, she’ll be able to witness your success, so don’t be too harsh on yourself.”

“How can you be sure she’ll make it?”

“I can’t, but it never hurts to have faith, right? Have faith, Lena.” Sam kissed Lena’s hair as a mother would and said “We, your family, believe in you. Right, Rubes?”

“I believe in you Auntie Lena!” said the small girl to then give her a kiss on her cheek.

Lena smiled in between the subsiding sobs. They stayed on the floor for a couple of minutes, until Lena had finally composed herself. Standing up, Sam took Lena to the couch on the living room and said.

“Let’s do a care day. You won’t go out or do any work here. Let’s get you some comfort food and we’ll do what you want.”

It was that day that Lena met – kind of – the fifth person who’d make an impression in her life, and would continue being so. It was thanks to her that Lena kept going when she felt that her emotions were drowning her.

Sam had left her at the apartment to go to some night classes she had after tucking Ruby into bed. Before she left, she opened the app to search on the internet for the pieces that Lena was so fond to listen sometimes in her record player. She typed the name of the song and selected the first result that appeared, after that she kissed Lena’s head saying goodbye, and left in a haste to make it on time for her class.

Lena was still on the couch, eating the last spoons of her ice cream, not really paying attention to what was going on the screen in the television, when she heard it. It was the[ melody](https://youtu.be/XcsfDxojdV8) she listened with Rose and Jack at their home. It sounded almost the same, with slight, almost imperceptible differences, but that wouldn’t be possible; Jack had said that the artist was never recorded on video during her performances. There were records of only audio of her.

Curiosity filled Lena, so raising her gaze she looked at the screen. The video was showing a woman with blonde hair in a very prestigious music hall performing the harpsichord. Lena was mesmerized at the woman’s performance; she appeared to be quite young, but the video never closed-up on her face so Lena couldn’t see her features.

Lena continued listening to the young woman play. It was a concert that took place a couple of years ago, and it featured classical pieces, as well as pieces that had been composed by the young woman. Lena felt each piece with her heart and soul. For the duration of the concert, Lena ran through different emotions; she felt anger, then cried, after that she felt hope fill her heart, by the end Lena was feeling content and at ease. When she noticed the claps and ovations from the audience, Lena realized that she was feeling light. Her heart was not aching as before, in fact, she’d never felt like this, ever. It was as if the pieces she just listened to, helped her deal with her emotions. It had been a cathartic experience beyond compare.

Lena read the title on the video; it had the name of the performer, Kara Danvers.

After turning off the T.V., Lena went to her room and got ready to sleep. That night she had a dreamless sleep. When she woke up, she decided to finish all the extra work she had asked for, and decided to let things flow its course. She wouldn’t rush, she understood that now, thanks to Sam, and to Kara’s performance. It took her three days to complete all the extra assignments; when she was done, she did a quick search on her laptop about Kara. Maybe she’d consider working with Luthor Music. Unfortunately, her search showed that Kara was already working under the CatCo Media Entertainment label.

However, this didn’t discourage Lena. She kept tabs on her, not only because she wanted to recruit her for Luthor Music someday, but because she became a fan. She was moved and fascinated with Kara’s music. At first, she enjoyed listening only to her performances on the harpsichord, because sometimes she could hear the style of the soloist that Rose and Jack loved; but then, while browsing other of the works Kara had done, she fell in love with [some pieces.](https://youtu.be/jL0UoyFS7Ww) They were breathtaking, sometimes she even got goosebumps while listening to them, no wonder many called Kara a virtuoso, she was able to converse with the spectators only with her music. It was marveling. 

A couple of years passed, the flow of time witnessing Lena’s graduation from her doctorates and finally taking her position at her family’s company, Sam’s own degrees and accomplishments, Ruby growing up healthy and happy, and Rose loving each one of them. During these years, Lena kept Kara’s music close to her; it was there to inspire her, comfort her, relieve her, whenever she needed to process her emotions and let them out, she listened to some of Kara’s tunes that she loved. When she was listening to one of her pieces, Lena came to a realization. She found her spark, what she really wanted to do, not for the company but for herself, her goal. She wanted to be able to reach the hearts of people, just like Kara did with her pieces.

Lena was already working at Luthor Music when she found her goal. In that time, she had already found two artists, and they were doing great, thanks to her being the intermediary between the musician and the company. She protected them from the claws of her family, so they could thrive and grow. Her family wasn’t too fond of what she was doing, but since she was giving the company plenty of revenue, they didn’t pester her too much, still she had to be careful. Fortuitously, the next year she didn’t have to do everything alone. The company her friend Sam had been working at was absorbed by Luthor Music, and Sam had remained hired and transferred. As soon as Lena knew, she picked her to work together. Again, Lillian wasn’t too fond of the idea with someone sharing Lena’s views, but when they found another artist who signed with them and proved to be a success which again generated the company a six digits income, Lillian allowed them to continue working together.

Employees at the company called them the dynamic duo of Luthor Music. The artists they found continued being popular and producing singles or full albums, while the ones that Lex and Lillian endorsed usually were one-hit wonders artists that the public soon forgot or lost interest in. Despite this, they continued working following their own way of thinking, even if it was only damaging the company. Actually, if it weren’t for Lena and Sam, the company would have gone bankrupt months ago.

For the next years everything was going smoothly, or as smoothly as it could be with the Luthors; and then, catastrophe stroke.

An artist from Luthor Music was detained for several felonies, and he had confessed that Lex had full knowledge of his activities and even participated in some. Then, Lillian’s embezzling from the company. How did everything happen in a year’s time? Lena simply couldn’t believe it. She’d been working at the company for five years already – soon nearing six – doing her job, while those two decided to tarnish the Luthor name. Lena found it hilariously ironic, Lillian always said that Lena would be responsible for any scandal or thing that would bring shame to the Luthor name, when at the end, it was her and his son – who had full Luthor blood – the ones who’d drag it through the mud.

Now, here she was, fixing all the problems they had brought to the company. Many believed she was trying to save the company because it was her family’s legacy. The truth was that she didn’t give a damn about ‘her family’, they stopped being one years ago. She was only trying to save Luthor Music – now called L-Corp Records – to save the jobs of all the people employed, but most importantly, because this was the boost that would help her achieve her goals and dream. When she was appointed the CEO six months ago, she knew this was the big chance she had been waiting for, and now it was presented to her on a silver plate.

She worked hard as CEO, stopping investors from leaving, firing people that needed to be fired years ago, reassuring the artists that remained that she’ll personally review their contracts, she also renamed the company to show that they were working towards change and could be trusted. Sam was by her side in ever decision she took. Lena knew Sam was beyond capable in helping handle the company, so she named her the CFO, working together as the dynamic duo once again.

Despite all the press conferences Lena did, and how some artists released a single to appease the public and the media, L-Corp Records was still not on the good side of people. Lena and Sam were discussing strategy at Lena’s office, trying to come with a plan that would help them gain the trust of everyone when Ruby, who was also there doing some school work, suggested doing an artist collaboration. If they could get a global known artist working with them and showing their support for L-Corp Records, the public would follow suit without question. And according to Ruby, the one who was the top of them all was one going by the name of ‘Zor-El’. They had been trending for years now, always staying popular with the masses for their impressive works. Lena thought it was a brilliant idea, so she got to work.

Lena had heard about them, in fact, she was a bit of a fan herself. She came across [a piece ](https://youtu.be/slLxqxCPNLg)‘Zor-El’ had composed a few years ago, and it became one of her absolute favorites. Despite not knowing them personally, they became another person of importance to Lena’s life, due to the impact their music had on her. Just like Kara’s, it made her feel better on days when she needed.

Lena knew that ‘Zor-El’ was an independent artist, not signed with any label, although, many in the industry knew that ‘Zor-El’ had worked together with CatCo Media Entertainment a couple of times since they appeared. Many artists had asked them to do collaborations for songs or instrumental tracks; ‘Zor-El’ agreed to many of them, and rejected some others they weren’t interested in due to different reasons. They were the artists almost everyone wanted to work with. The problem was that no one knew their real identity. ‘Zor-El’ never recorded any video of them, and if there was any audio message, it was artificially created, they used a voice generator to publish any message they had to give; and they never used the same voice. Sometimes it was a female sweet voice, other it was a man with a deep voice, a child voice, there were simply too many to guess.

There was a tiny problem that Lena didn’t took into consideration when agreeing to the plan to bring them on board to L-Corp Records to work together. ‘Zor-El’ proved to be very elusive. She tried to reach to some artists that had previously worked with ‘Zor-El’, with the hope that one of them would tell her a way to reach the artist. Regrettably, none of them could give her an answer; it had always been ‘Zor-El’ who reached them, with no way to contact her back after their collaboration was done. They never took the lack of communication in a bad way, ‘Zor-El’ was always polite and delivered everything on time, never missing or asking an extension for a due date.

It had been two months since Lena had tried to reach the artist, and with each day that passed without having any clue where to find them, Lena was growing distressed. Maybe she’d have to do a plan B, which was to try to get another artist that showed their support for L-Corp Records.

Lena needed time to clear her mind, she had just hung up the phone after firing another old-man who belittled her as CEO. She needed a bit of a change of environment, and soon. So, grabbing her purse, she put her phone inside, put on her coat, and informed Jess – her assistant – to cancel any meeting she might still have that day and reschedule it. Jess got to work right away. Lena didn’t want to go too far, so, maybe the park a couple of blocks away the L-Corp building could help her with her current predicament.

Lena went to the elevators and left the building, heading to the park nearby, and without her knowing, every step she took would bring her closer to a fated encounter that would bring her everything she’d be looking for all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many are waiting for Kara and Lena to meet already. I am too, and I'm working on that chapter now.  
> Not gonna lie, I wanted them to meet on this one, but I felt it would be unfair to not give Lena a whole chapter for her character, just like I did with Kara. Hence, this chapter was born and the meeting was pushed for the next chapter. 
> 
> The characters of Rose and Jack are of course a reference to the movie 'Titanic'. I wanted Lena to also have the support from somebody else besides Sam, just like Kara had Dorothy in her chapter.  
> The character of Flora was taken from the anime 'Carole and Tuesday'.
> 
> I did a bit of research and there's indeed some minors in music, so Lena basically studied not how to play but the story of music and other stuff. There's even some physics of sound. So you bet Lena studied that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you're interested in reading some more, please check my other stories 'Inconsolable Fractured Heart' and 'Ode to Power' which was recently updated.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos!  
> Stay safe.


	3. Minuet / One last message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena meet.  
> They start to forge a close friendship.  
> Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the time it took to have this one out. I pushed myself and burned out while trying to write ichapters not only for this story but also my other one in a very short period of time and update fast, like in a weekly schedule. But with work and other stuff it became impossible, so I decided to take my time releasing new chapters for my stories.  
> Again, I wrote a monster of a chapter (around 15k words) and I hope you liked this one since our girls finally meet!  
> Remember that there are some words that are underlined that take you to the song I thought would fit for that part. There are a lot in this one.  
> Also, please, read the comments at the end as I may need your help with some fics. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Kara arrived to the park and had been walking for a couple of minutes, heading to the small pond that was in the middle of the park. Due to the beautiful scenery, many street artists used to take the spots around the pond to perform; so, Kara was going there with the hopes to find someone and have an impromptu performance together. If there was no one, then Kara would play alone nonetheless. This type of unplanned shows really helped her when she was having a mental blockade; also, she always hoped that after listening to her play, the day of those people that listened improved greatly. She might not be able to see their smiles, but she could still hear their hearts, or their voices when cheering on her, or the way they clapped. These were signs that her music had helped all of those who paused their activities and stopped by to hear her play. 

As she came closer to the pond, she heard a couple of instruments. It seemed that this was her lucky day, she’d be able to perform with someone else. With as much confidence as she could – despite being much older now and having learned more about human communication, Kara was still a bit socially awkward when interacting with others –, she approached the musicians and after exchanging greetings, Kara asked them if they would be okay with her playing together with them. She also let them know that she wasn’t expecting to split with her the tips they might receive, they could keep everything they got. Allowing her to play with them was enough compensation for her. She also asked the performers if it would be okay for her to use some of the other instruments they had with them. Fortunately, the musicians were very kind and agreed to Kara’s requests. Kara smiled her best sunny smile thanking them and took out her loyal fiddle to get ready.

Kara usually just joined to whatever they were playing and improvised. Some of the artists she had played with before had been impressed at her abilities, since she didn’t try to take the spotlight while playing. She brought a perfect balance and gave every instrument their place, also despite improvising, it complimented the melody perfectly. Many musicians usually congratulated her once they finished performing, as it was a wonderful experience they got to have. Very few recognized her; Kara Danvers, the Supergirl. When they did, Kara was always asked for some selfies and an autograph, which she gladly gave.

There were three other performers with her, they had a different array of instruments with them, so they could play different genres and styles. Kara was getting excited. Sharing the power of music and using it to reach the hearts of the people always made her feel incredible. First, Kara played following the flow, rhythm and pace of the pieces they played. They even played some that ‘Zor-El’ had composed, which brought a bigger smile to Kara’s lips; and some of those pieces were ones that she had first composed and released under her moniker of ‘Zor-El’. Kara was glad that despite the years, these songs were still appreciated and played, which meant that they meant something to people.

After some songs, the musicians asked her if she wanted to play a couple of songs and they’d follow her lead. Kara’s face showed pure joy, and her face split with a sunlit smile. She decided to play five pieces. One was[ with the guitar](https://youtu.be/1AoEefgSSOo), and for the others she decided to stick with her fiddle. When she was on the fourth song, she asked one of the musicians to follow her using the flute. It resulted to be an amazing piece, it was like a[ conversation between the fiddle and the flute](https://youtu.be/lev0jUtZWKk); despite being a short melody, the spectators loved it. For her last song, Kara decided to go with a piece she heard in one of her travels to Europe. She fell so in love with it, [that it was one of her favorites](https://youtu.be/OHS1gOQtJjw), and usually played it whenever she went or when she was alone at home and wanted to relax.

Kara closed her eyes, and as she was playing this song, her super hearing caught on an unusual sound. It was the heartbeat of one of the spectators, but it was not beating as the others. Kara was able to identify and connect the way the heart beat with the emotion the people was feeling; and this person was not feeling exactly happy, but she wasn’t really sad either. It was something resembling to what you felt when you’re longing or recalling an old memory; nostalgia, perhaps? Kara continued playing, intrigued, because as the song progressed, the heartbeat of this person changed, she was feeling calmed, at peace, and by the end of the song, the heartbeat was joyful yet relaxed.

Seconds after Kara finished, a round of applause and cheering could be heard. What she felt in these moments, after performing, was something she enjoyed greatly; she felt accomplished, she felt that she was fulfilling her dream and goal every day. Kara opened her eyes and facing the spectators, she bowed in gratitude. Many approached and threw coins and bills to the hat that was placed on the ground for any tip they wanted to give to these street performers.

After Kara’s performance, the musicians put away their instruments on its cases, took all of today’s earnings and before leaving, they thanked Kara for the delightful performance and experience. Kara shook hands with them and bid them farewell. She was putting away her fiddle while seating on a bench that was nearby, when she heard the clicking of heels approaching her and then the most wonderful and heavenly sound she had ever heard in her life. It was a woman’s voice.

“That was a delightful performance.”

Kara raised her head, facing the woman. She was wearing a black coat and under it a green blouse, black pencil skirt, and black heels. The woman had long black hair and pale skin. Kara guessed that she must be very attractive, not that she could tell. Her face blindness in a way helped her not to be shallow and judge people due to their looks; those things never mattered to Kara, there were other more important things to consider in a person. Although, it was not to say that she didn’t find other features of a person attractive; things she could see or hear. What usually drew her to someone was their voice. Since she could hear the slightest and minute fluctuations on the people’s voices, for her these were like melodies.

To Kara, voices were the faces of people. And, Rao! This woman’s voice was just…she couldn’t describe it. She was left agape for a second, before her brain started working again and realized she needed to reply to the woman’s praising comment.

“Thank you.” said Kara sheepishly, pushing up her glasses.

“Not many street performers play or even know old Irish songs.”

“I guess many stick to what’s popular nowadays. But I always try to play melodies I’ve learned from the places I’ve visited.”

“Does that mean you’ve visited Ireland?” asked Lena with interest in her voice.

“I have.” replied Kara smiling “I hope I can go back someday; I really loved the food.”

Lena let out a giggle at Kara’s words. It was the first time she’d heard that answer, it usually was the landscapes, the beer, the castles, the people, but the food? Quite unexpected.

When Lena giggled, Kara couldn’t help but be captivated by the sound. Such richness it had! It was sweet, and alluring at the same time. She hadn’t felt this kind attraction to anyone, not even her past love interests’ voices had enchanted her like this. She was drawn from her thoughts at Lena’s voice.

“I’m sorry, that was not an answer I anticipated.”

“It’s okay. I love food, so it usually is my incentive for anything.”

Kara paused for a moment, still facing Lena, when she stood up abruptly and extended her hand out in a greeting.

“Oh, heavens. Where are my manners? I’m Kara.”

Lena took Kara’s hand and returned her greeting with a handshake.

“A pleasure to meet you, Kara. I’m Lena Kieran.”

Lena didn’t want to give her Luthor name. Even if she wasn’t easily recognized out of the music industry, many ran for the hills at hearing the Luthor name. It was tainted now, and she didn’t want to risk it. So, she decided to keep the secret to herself for the moment. Lena let go of Kara’s hand, and her mind went into overdrive then. A small frown appeared on her brows. She only knew one person with that name. Surely, she wasn’t the only one in the planet with that particular, but could it be? There’s was also some familiarity to her looks. Looking quizzically at the woman in front of her, Lena asked.

“Kara as in Kara Danvers?”

“Yup, that’s me.” replied the blonde with a friendly smile.

“Kara Danvers as the virtuoso? The Supergirl?” asked Lena, just to be sure she wouldn’t assume anything and confuse other people’s identities.

Kara however, at listening the moniker she’d been given during her university years, threw her head back and let out a groan. That reaction was, again, something Lena wasn’t expecting. She thought that Kara would be boasting at being recognized, offer a selfie or autograph, maybe even tell how she obtained the name at a young age and was super famous in the music world. But Kara just pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. Lena was left a bit baffled by the reaction.

“Sorry about that. It’s just… I’ve never liked being called Supergirl, much less virtuoso.” Kara shrugged her shoulders “I had a knack for music when I was a teen, so what? It’s not like that I should be given any special treatment because of it.”

The answer brought a smile to Lena’s lips. She had not seen many interviews about Kara – apparently Kara wasn’t too fond of them, so there weren’t many around –, but she had read some articles about her, and in those articles, Kara was depicted as being a bit aloof. It was a good thing that Lena didn’t pay much attention to what those articles said. Here, she was seeing Kara’s true self; she was down to earth, gentle, talented and with a smile that lighted the place.

“I apologize. I just wanted to confirm.” said Lena in an apologetic tone.

“It’s okay. I don’t usually tell people this… I’m not really sure why I told you.” Kara started to fidget with her glasses and fingers “Now you must think that I’m an ungrateful rascal or something.”

“Of course not, Kara. You have every right to not like it.” Lena smiled understandingly “I bet it was a bunch of men who decided to call you that and never took your input into consideration.”

“Talking from experience?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

Kara was about to say something when her stomach growled. She put a hand over it and smiled at Lena sheepishly, as Lena let out another giggle, which led to Kara blush and say.

“How embarrassing. Although, I cannot say this is the first time my stomach betrays me like this. It’s constantly demanding food, especially after a performance.”

“Well, I better leave you to it then.” said Lena turning around ready to go.

When Kara saw Lena turning to go away, she just thought that she couldn’t let her leave just like that. She doesn’t know what compelled her to say the words that would leave her mouth next. Oh, who was she kidding? She knew that she’d say anything to keep Lena a little longer, and talk with her. Or more like listen to Lena talk. It was just that Lena’s voice was just addicting. So, in order to stay with her for a bit more, she said.

“Would you like to grab lunch together? I know there are some really good food trucks near the picnic tables. They have a bit for everyone, from meat lovers to vegan food. I’m sure you’ll like it.” Kara pushed up her glasses, it was a gesture she usually did when she was nervous and about to start rambling, which she was about to do now “If you don’t like any of it, then we can go somewhere else. Oh. But maybe you’re too busy and need to go back to continue with your day, which I’d completely understand. It’s not like you have time to spend lunch with a stranger and…”

“Kara!” called Lena to stop the rambling.

“Yes?”

“It’s okay. I accept your invitation. I skipped breakfast so I am actually a bit hungry right now.”

“Skipped breakfast? Why would you do that? Food is delicious and breakfast is important!” said Kara with a baffled tone. As it that was the most illogical thing she’d heard, like ever.

“I’m just used to it.” replied Lena shrugging her shoulders.

“Well, then let’s go. It’s not healthy to work on an empty stomach.” replied Kara returning to the bench to close the case of her fiddle and carry the case.

“Lead the way.”

The two women walked side by side to the picnic area, which fortunately was not too far from the pond. They didn’t continue their previous conversation; they simply enjoyed each other’s company. Lena keeping silent, listening to Kara hum a song as they walked. Lena wondered how someone could be this cheerful, it was unusual, but Lena appreciated the change. Usually, she was surrounded by overly stressed people, which might be the reason as to why she was stressed too most of the time. It had been a while since she’d felt this calm. And now that she thought about it, she only felt this way whenever she listened to pieces that Kara had played. When was the last time she listened to a piece performed by the blonde on her computer? Way too long it seems. Lena wondered if it would be a good idea to let Kara know that she was a bit of a fan. Maybe it’d be better to keep it for another time? Oh, heavens! What was she thinking? That there would be a second meeting for them? It’s not that it would be impossible, but wouldn’t that make her look a bit obsessive?

Lena was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice when they reached the food trucks, until Kara called her.

“What would you like to get?”

Lena looked at the trucks and saw all the variety of food, from tacos to salads. Since she skipped breakfast, and she may be scolded by Kara if she picked only a salad, she decided to go with a small portion of chicken fajitas.

“Okay, you go pick a table and I’ll go for the food.”

“I can go and pay our orders while you pick a table.” offered Lena.

“Oh, no. There’s no way I’m letting you pay for my food. I eat like a lot. So, please allow me this time to cover it.” replied Kara.

Lena decided to temporarily ignore Kara’s statement of ‘this time’, which implies there might be a second time, much to Lena’s delight. So, she simply smiled, nodding at Kara and then going to the tables. She picked one that was near some trees, providing some shade but not too far from the trucks. It was a perfect spot, since it didn’t have many surrounding tables. She could continue talking with Kara without worrying about possible unwanted listeners. And in the case she began to fan-girl, no one would see the embarrassing display.

In no time, Kara was walking to the table, carrying two trays, one on each hand over her shoulders, like the way waitresses do. When she made it to the table, she placed one in front of Lena and other in front of the seat she’d take, which was right across from Lena. Lena couldn’t help but be amazed at the amount of food Kara’s tray had, there were at least six tacos there, plus a big sized beverage. Kara couldn’t see Lena’s features of amazement at the quantity of food she got, but it was something that always shocked people, so she quickly explained.

“I love the tacos of that food truck. The owner is always telling me that I have the heart of a true Mexican with the number of tacos I can eat.”

“I see. The flavor must be really good then.”

“One of the best in the city! The only place that surpasses them is Mexico itself. I still can remember the ones I ate there.”

“So, you’ve traveled to many places then?” asked Lena.

“Yep. All part of the tours I have been in.”

And so, they ate and talked for about an hour. Lena learning a little bit more about Kara. Along the years, Lena has had to deal with people so full of themselves, and if they happen to be famous, it simply is a nightmare. It really was a nice change of pace to see someone so down to earth. Kara was nothing like many famous people that were always bragging about their achievements, and being all bossy and acting superior to those around them. Lena learned that Kara was quite the opposite, she was someone whom enjoyed the simple things in life. She saw beauty in almost everything, common things brought her joy – like petting a dog –, it was wonderful. Thanks to this, she also learned that Kara sometimes got inspiration from the sounds around her to compose new pieces; granted, not all of them had been performed for the public, rather she made them for her own pleasure.

“Maybe someday you could play one for me?” said Lena in jest.

Kara tilted her head to the side, very much resembling a puppy, a crinkle in her forehead in concentration. Could it be that Kara was debating about it? Oh, no. What if those pieces were very private for Kara and she didn’t want to share them with others? Perhaps Lena pushed the teasing and boundaries too much this time. She was about to apologize when Kara said.

“Of course, but we’ll have to go to someplace that has a grand piano. Do you think that the personnel at the music hall would let us use it if we bribe them with donuts?”

Oh, so that’s the reason for the crinkle. Kara was trying to figure out a solution for her request. Fortunately, she had an idea.

“Do you only need the piano?” asked Lena.

“Well, it would be best to have a place with good if not great acoustic, but it’s hard to find those, so, yeah, only the piano would do.”

“Then let me handle it. I know a place.”

“Oh, okay. Still, I’m getting the donuts. It never hurts to give them out as treats.”

Lena couldn’t help the giggle she let out. Kara was so pure.

Once they finished their food, they bid farewell to each other and each went their way back to their respective places. It was only after they reached their destinations that they realized that they didn’t ask for each other’s numbers. Lena could have asked her assistant to get Kara’s number through CatCo, but she immediately discarded the idea, it felt like a huge violation of Kara’s privacy. She’ll have to get it once she saw her again, but how? Maybe going back to the park another day? Yes, that was the most viable option. In the meantime, she’d continue trying to reach Zor-El.

Lena went to the park the next day, and the next after that, in fact she went the whole week, but much to her dismay, she didn’t find Kara. Now she just didn’t want to find her to get her number, but because she had really enjoyed her company when they had lunch together a week ago. It was nice to have someone else to talk to. Not that she was ungrateful to Sam, but there was a certain level of tease and sassiness she could handle, and sometimes Rose could get a bit worse than Sam if given enough rope.

Lena was once again walking around the park near the pond to find Kara when a sound reached her ears. It was beautiful. There were a few people around listening. Lena approached with the hopes to find the blonde woman. And there she was, sitting on a bench with an instrument in her lap. It was like a very small harp.

Kara had her eyes closed as she played, and Lena could see her features. She looked concentrated, yet so peaceful, enjoying the moment, like being one with the music. When the piece ended, Kara opened her eyes and asked for any requests. A young man asked for [a very well-known melody from a musical](https://youtu.be/G-lv4kPDwUI). Lena was sure that Kara was asking for more classical pieces, but she didn’t seem deterred at the request, if anything, she looked quite pleased, if her smile was something to go by. Kara nodded her head and started to play; and again, she closed her eyes. After she finished, she asked again for any requests. This time a young woman asked for a more modern piece. Kara smiled at the woman, and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she started to play.

Lena was amazed once more at Kara’s talent. She didn’t have any type of score sheets and she was almost sure that learning how to play melodies from ABBA or other modern groups was not exactly part of the curricula when trying to get a degree in music. Still, Kara played the tune effortlessly, as if it was a request she had been asked to play every time she played this instrument and already knew it by heart. Even if Kara didn’t like to be called a virtuoso, there was no doubt that she was not given the title without reason.

Once Kara finished playing, the bystanders applauded and cheered at her performance. Kara smiled and made a small bow as thanks to everyone. Some people wanted to give her tips for the wonderful performance, she refused at the beginning but then yielded and accepted the coins and bills. When Kara was placing her instrument back in its case after everybody had left, Lena approached her.

“Your performance was beautiful, no matter what instrument you play.”

Kara immediately recognized the voice. It had been already ingrained in her memory.

“Lena!” greeted Kara in a joyful tone “You listened again?”

“Of course, but it seems I only made it to the end.”

“I see. I can play for you anytime if you wish. I can play something for you right now.”

“It’s fine, Kara. I appreciate the offer, though. But I’ll be hearing you play on the piano, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right. Still, if you want to hear me play any other instrument, just let me know.” said Kara closing the case, while Lena took a seat next to Kara.

“Thank you, Kara. You’re too kind.” Lena looked at the case for a second and said “What’s the name of that instrument? It’s not a harp, right?”

“It’s called a zither. This one in particular is from Europe. There are other variations used especially in Asia.”

“It’s not common to see a young woman like you to play this type of instrument, is it?”

Kara opened her eyes in surprise at Lena’s words. For a moment her gaze was filled with sadness, it was long enough that Lena caught a glimpse of it, so she started to apologize.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said…”

“No. It’s okay.” interrupted Kara “It’s just that what you just said was very similar to what my grandma said to me once. She was the one who gave me this zither, and taught me how to play it. In fact, she taught me how to play many instruments, and helped me find my passion for music.” said Kara with a nostalgic smile on her lips.

Lena didn’t miss the use of the past tense, which meant that Kara’s grandmother was…

Trying to change a bit the topic, or at least lift Kara’s mood, Lena said.

“She must have been wonderful, and it looks like you were a very committed student. I was astounded at you playing an ABBA song. Have you played it before?”

“It was the first time I played it on the zither, or any other instrument at all. Fortunately, I knew the song, or I’d have had to look it up on my phone and then play it.” replied Kara with her characteristic sunny smile.

“Wait, what?” said Lena taken aback by Kara’s statement. “Are you saying that you played it on the fly? No practice, no previous adaptation, no scores, nothing at all?”

“Yep. Why? Was it bad?” asked Kara sheepishly, starting to feel a bit self-conscious.

“Are you kidding?! It was flawless, as if you’d played many times.” Lena paused for a second and then looking right at Kara, raising an eyebrow she asked. “Hold on. What you said before…about playing it on your phone. If you were asked to play a song you have not heard or didn’t know about, you’d play it on your phone first and then just play it on the instrument you had at hand? Just like that?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time it has happened, but yes.” Kara replied fidgeting with her glasses.

“And you can adapt it to the instrument you have, and play it just by listening to it once?”

“Uh, yes?” Kara lowered her head in embarrassment. “Is it weird?”

Lena was left agape. It really seemed that Kara didn’t realize just how incredible she was. She was in another level. Also, it seemed that despite being this brilliant, she had troubles coming to terms with it. Curious. They were a bit similar in that aspect.

“It’s not weird at all! It just shows how awesome you are, Kara.” Lena replied with conviction in her tone.

The least she wanted was for Kara to feel unsure of herself. Heavens knew Lena had experienced that feeling before; being the odd one. Her words worked, because Kara’s face turned from embarrassment of shame to embarrassment of praise. It was endearing.

“Thank you, Lena.”

Kara took the tips she received and placed them on her purse. Seeing the movement, Lena wondered if Kara was having financial troubles this time. When she last saw her, she didn’t take any tips, but now. Lena couldn’t help but ask, although not on a direct way.

“I see you got tips today.”

“Some of the bystanders were adamant that I took them. I simply couldn’t refuse. But I’ll just donate it to the local shelter, or leave it as a tip in a restaurant.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

After a couple of minutes of peaceful silence, Kara asked.

“So, what brings you to the park today?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“We didn’t exchange numbers the last time. How was I supposed to contact you regarding the grand piano?” said Lena. Of course, omitting the part that she could have gotten her number via CatCo.

Kara’s eyes were wide open, and her mouth agape. She opened and closed it, looking like a fish out of the water. Then fidgeting with her glasses, an imperceptible blush covered her cheeks, then she said.

“Ah, I apologize.” Kara paused for a second “I thought you were just being polite by saying that.”

“I offered, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did. Although, in my experience, it was a type of ‘politeness’ that was there just to shut me up, or send me away; and you looking for me was just surprising.”

“Why do you say that?”

“People have said that I’m awkward when they think I can’t hear them, but I do. Some have said that they were relieved of leaving after listening me rambling for too long. So, you, actively searching for me to find me and get my number was beyond shocking.”

Lena couldn’t believe what she just heard. How could people talk behind Kara’s back that way? Be so cruel to treat her like that? Especially when she was so kind, fun, and made many people feel happy with her performances. And what was the saddest of it all, is that Kara seemed already used to this, as if it was expected. It made Lena’s heart hurt. She wanted to reassure Kara, so she said.

“Oh, Kara. No. I’m being honest. I really want to have your number, and be friends, if you want to?”

“Really?”

“Yes, I had a great time having lunch with you.” Lena looked at Kara, not sure what she’d say about the next piece of information She didn’t know if Kara would think of her as a stalker or something. “Also, I’m a bit of a fan of yours.”

“You are?”

“Yes. Since I was in college.”

Lena watched Kara’s features at the information. She didn’t look disgusted, or worried, which was good. She noticed that Kara’s cheeks blushed in a pink hue. It was adorable.

“I… thank you. I’m flattered.”

“I’m sure you’ve had other fans tell you the same.”

“Not with a beautiful voice like yours.”

There was a moment of silence, with Kara not believing what just left her mouth, and Lena not expecting the compliment at all. Particularly one about her voice. The type of flattery she usually got was for her looks or her brains, but never about her voice. She could feel a blush forming in her cheeks, and Kara’s turned a darker hue.

Panic filled Kara’s head. She couldn’t believe she just uttered that to Lena! Not that it was a lie. She’d been unable to forget Lena’s voice all these past days, and listening to it again was just like a miracle. Yet, she just had to be her awkward self and blurt her thoughts away! She had to save the situation, so the better plan she always had for situations like these was to deflect before Lena could say anything else.

“So… my number. Yeah. Should I hand you my phone? Or you hand me yours?”

Lena saw how nervous Kara got, and not wanting to make Kara uncomfortable – despite wanting to tease her to get to see more endearing gestures and features on the blonde woman –, Lena handed her own phone to Kara after unlocking it. Kara typed her number in Lena’s contacts and returned the device. Right away, Lena messaged Kara back to she could save her number as well. Once it was done, Lena asked in a hopeful tone.

“Thank you, Kara. Would it be okay to keep in touch with you besides matter of the grand piano?”

“Yes! I’d like that.” replied Kara. A smile splitting her face, joy showing in her features.

“Great! Then, we’ll keep in touch, Kara.” said Lena standing up to leave.

Kara couldn’t believe her luck. A woman with the prettiest voice she’d heard wanted – on her own volition – to have her number and communicate with each other! I was just too good to be real, but she was one hundred percent sure that Lena had not been lying. She would have noticed any change in her voice or heartbeat. She’ll have to wait and see how everything turned out; she hoped with all her heart, that it went well.

* * *

Things with Lena didn’t go well. They went SPECTACULAR.

It had been already three months since Kara met Lena at the park, and they’ve messaged almost every day. Kara sent Lena cat memes, puppy pics and other stuff to keep her entertained whenever Lena told her she was in a boring meeting. They’ve also created a kind of routine to meet two times a week for lunch. Kara would play in the park to wait for Lena, and then they’ll head to wherever they fancied to eat. It was usually someplace near the area, since Lena said she needed to go back to work. But Lena always made sure to at least listen to some of her performance, if not the whole thing.

It was during this time that they learned a bit more about each other.

They discovered that both were kind of geniuses on their own fields, although Lena kind of already knew that about Kara. They told each other how long they spent studying in university and getting all their degrees. Kara found it impressive that Lena found a way to mix business and music together, even focusing on repair of electronic instruments. Lena confessed that she had always been interested on tinkering with stuff, and this was a great way to compensate for not being able to tinker on a lab.

Lena had also told Kara that she was working in the family business, but never actually disclosed she was the CEO of L-Corp Records. Lena knew she had to come clean about it, but she was worried that Kara would react badly. So, she kept it a secret. Besides this, she was quite honest with Kara in everything else. She told Kara about Sam, Ruby, Rose and Jack; how they were the family she had chosen, among other topics.

This led to Kara opening up about her past as well. She shared with Lena how she had been adopted by the Danvers, and how her grandma Dorothy helped her find her way through music. How she was able to visit many places thanks to the tours she did from time to time, and how she learned music from the locals. What Kara never revealed though, were her three big secrets; her being an alien, being ‘Zor-El’ and much less about her face-blindness. It’s not that she didn’t want to or that she thought Lena would react badly, it was just that she still had trust issues, it took a while for her to be honest with her now friends, so she would wait a little bit to tell Lena. She’d bide her time.

It was one day on the third month of building their friendship that Lena told Kara that finally she got a room with great acoustic and a grand piano. Kara was beyond excited at the news. It had been a while since she’d played a grand piano in a place that did justice to its sound. Lena sent a message to Kara to meet at their usual spot in the park and from there they’d walk to the place Lena had gotten.

Kara arrived a bit early and sat at the bench to look at the pond, a box of donuts in her lap. The weather already colder, so Kara could see a bit of frost on the plants and the surface of the pond. It never ceased to amaze her the views she got to see with the flow of the seasons; it was so different from Krypton. Not to say the holidays. In a few days it’d be Christmas, and Kara had been unable to get Lena a gift yet. She had already gotten the ones for her family and friends, but for Lena was a bit more complex. She knew for the clothes and accessories, that Lena used designer brands that usually cost five digits, and contrary to her, Lena didn’t inhale chocolates as if they were air, so getting a gift was turning out to be harder than she thought. Thankfully, she still had a bit of time to get something. She’d give Lena her gift just before she left to Midvale to celebrate with her family, once she decided what do give.

She was drawn from her thoughts by Lena’s voice calling her name. After greeting each other, Kara suggested to go right away, mostly to help Lena fend off the cold. Even if her coat looked warm, Kara could still notice Lena shivering a bit. Also, she didn’t want to use the room with the grand piano for a long time. She didn’t want to burden Lena, considering that it might’ve been rented, and Kara knew the cost of renting studios and such. When Kara said that, Lena immediately reassured her.

“We can use it as long as we want Kara. Don’t worry about the cost or anything.”

“But Lena, even if you got a discount, it’d still be expensive.”

“I called in a favor and they’re letting us use it for free.”

“What?! Are you serious?” asked Kara with shock.

“Of course.” replied Lena smiling.

The truth was that Lena had refurbished some record room at L-Corp Records so they’d have the best sound for the grand piano. That’s why it took her a while to take Kara, everything needed to be perfect. Also, she didn’t want to reveal – at least not yet – that she was the owner of the building and the company, hence the reason as to why she was playing it off as this.

“So, where are we heading?”

“To L-Corp Records.”

“Wow, you really know people from high places.” said Kara with admiration.

“You could say that.”

“How do you know them?” asked Kara, but then she apologized saying “I’m sorry, that was inappropriate. It’s not my business…”

“It’s fine, Kara. The CFO of L-Corp Records is a good friend.”

“Will we meet them?”

“I’m not sure, most likely she’ll be busy.”

And it was true. Sam would be finishing all the pending paperwork before the holidays, so she could leave with Lena and Ruby to go to Rose’s house to celebrate together. Lena had informed Sam she’d be taking Kara to L-Corp that day so she could play the grand piano. After all, with Sam being the CFO, she had to tell her, or she’d later ask what she had used money for. Not that it was a high amount, but it wasn’t small either; Lena wanted to have the best room so Kara could enjoy playing.

In no time, they arrived to the L-Corp Records building, Kara was about to walk in the direction of the reception to get a visitor’s tag when Lena said.

“I got your tag before-hand, Kara. We can go in straight away.”

“Oh, thank you. Is this another perk of knowing higher-ups?”

“Absolutely.” said Lena with a smile.

Kara followed Lena to the elevator and they rode to one of the higher floors of the building. During the way to the elevator and up, Kara noticed that there weren’t many people around, which she found strange, considering how big L-Corp Records was, she thought there’ll be lots of people around. Well, whatever the reason was, she appreciated the lack of personnel right now. It allowed her to be more relaxed, without worrying of possibly losing Lena in the crowd. In these months that she’d been with Lena, she’d already learned the way her steps sounded, she had yet to completely recognize and single out her heartbeat, like she did with Eliza, Alex, and her other friends. Kara had trouble getting close to people, she knew that, but for some reason, with Lena it was easier; so, while with her friends it had taken over a year to finally identify their heartbeat, with Lena she was sure it’d take her less time.

They made it to their floor, and left the elevator. There were many doors, which meant that these probably were record rooms. Lena saw Kara look at the doors, and said.

“Just a couple of these are record studios, others are lounge rooms, snack rooms and even one or two dormitory styled rooms.”

“That’s cool. CatCo has something similar.”

“Oh? Do they?”

“Yep. I’ve used them once or twice when I recorded with the philharmonic. It’s nice to see that they have them here too. It shows that they care about the people they’re working with. Sometimes you just want to lay down and rest for a couple of minutes, but not many record companies have the adequate installations to do this. It’s taxing to the musicians and people working with them.”

“I see. Well, good thing we are on this floor.”

Lena mentally took note of what Kara said. This floor was renovated after she became CEO and she reserved it this week – or more like if anyone wanted to use, they had to contact her first to allow its use – so she could use it with Kara, but now that Kara confided her with this piece of information, she’d bring the topic to Sam to refurbish at least two other floors.

When Lena became CEO, there was only one floor like this one, and it was in awful condition. Lex and Lillian certainly neglected many aspects of the company. Lena did a full renewal of the floor, and now this one, but it might not be enough when she got more people working with L-Corp Records. She wanted for the people to be working with them to be comfortable, and not to think they were just a tool or that could be expendable.

They reached a door and Lena opened it. Kara’s breath was taken away. Everything was top notch. The equipment, the technology, the design, and most importantly, the grand piano placed in the middle. Turning to look at Lena, Kara asked.

“It’s amazing! May I…?”

“Of course, Kara. Go ahead.”

Kara approached the piano after placing her coat and her messenger bag on a rack near the door, and the box of donuts on a nearby table. She sat on the stool and pressed some keys. She wanted to get familiar with this piano, also to check that it was perfectly tuned. Kara fooled around playing silly melodies on it, which led to a sound that would be forever engraved in her mind. Lena’s laugh.

In the three months they’ve known each other, this was the first time that Lena had laughed so freely and naturally, the other times it had been giggles, so this was completely different. This was the kind of laugh that was full of joy and freedom. The type that babies and small kids let out, those that displayed them enjoying the moment without burden or concern. If Lena’s voice was hypnotic, then her laugh was magical. It was a sound that Kara wanted to hear more from now on. She’d become addicted after hearing it just once.

Kara smiled at Lena when her laugh subsided and asked.

“Do you have any requests?”

Lena had just finished placing her own coat and bag on the rack. She turned to Kara and after pondering for a second, she said.

“Well… what about [‘Via Purifico’](https://youtu.be/KD-j4jBFt4w)?”

“Of course. Take a seat and enjoy.”

Lena sat on a comfy chair that she had previously requested to have brought to the room days prior. Once Kara saw that Lena was seated, she began to play.

As usual, she closed her eyes, and allowed the music to flow. She still remembered when she played this piece the first time after she composed it. It had been one of the first pieces she wrote, and one of the first she performed for her debut album. It had received very good critics, but what mattered the most to her were the comments of the people, saying how they felt better after listening to it; how it helped them in many ways. That was everything to Kara.

She continued playing some classical pieces from past authors and some of hers. All the time, she paid attention to Lena’s heartbeat, as it was the only way to understand her emotions, since she couldn’t see her facial expressions. When she was playing the last piece before taking a break, Kara noticed a change on Lena’s breathing, her heartbeat had changed too. The last piece she was playing was one of the firsts that Dorothy had taught her, so it had a special place in her heart, and Kara played it whenever she had the chance.

After playing the last note, Lena started to clap. Kara smiled and fidgeted with her glasses. She still got quite flustered at receiving praise from Lena; it made her feel funny inside, a bubbly feeling she couldn’t quite place yet, but had a slight idea of what it could be.

“Delightful repertoire, Kara. Thanks for playing some of my favorite pieces, especially the last one.”

“What?! What a coincidence, it’s one of my favorites too! It’s one of the first pieces my grandma taught me how to play.” replied Kara with a beaming smile. “May I ask why it is your favorite?”

“I listened to it together with my nana and my pop when I was younger. They really liked the way a soloist played it; her name was Dorothy Gale. They even had the vinyl of her. In fact, I like your interpretation the most out of all the others there are of this piece. I hope I don’t offend you with my next words but, sometimes you play it very similar to her, so it brings me good memories.”

“No offense taken. I’m flattered that you say I play it like her, and it should be a bit expected that our interpretations are similar, considering she’s the one who taught me.”

“Taught you? But said it was your grandma the one that…” began to say Lena, to then stare at Kara, astounded at her words.

Lena was rendered speechless. Kara had been taught by one of the best and most renamed soloists from the past. How could it be? From everything she’d read from Dorothy Gale, she had been a bit controversial due to never taking anyone under her wing; also, she had no direct family. Could it be that Kara was lying? Lena looked at Kara, who was currently smiling at her with her head tilted to the side, very much resembling a curious puppy. A golden retriever to be more precise. No, Kara wouldn’t lie about this. She wanted to know more, but only if Kara was willing to share.

“That’s quite a surprise, but it makes sense now that you explained it. I’d like to know more on how you knew her, only if you want.”

Kara nodded, a bit of sorrow in her eyes, yet happy to talk about Dorothy.

Lena ordered them lunch that was then delivered to one of the lounge rooms. As they ate, Kara talked a bit about Dorothy, just the parts she could and wanted to share, although, Lena didn’t mind. She was glad to see with how much fondness Kara talked about her mentor and grandma. No wonder Kara was so talented, she had someone who guided her and helped her find her path.

Lena couldn’t help but find it curious how similar their situations were regarding grandparents. They both got them in very peculiar ways. And they were figures that supported them when they were teens. Lena could tell that it was their influence what made them be who they are today.

They talked a bit more before they returned to the room with the piano. Even if Lena reassured Kara that they could use it as long as they wanted, Kara still didn’t want to overstep Lena’s kindness, or cause her trouble for the favor she called in so they could use it. Also, she still had to fulfill her promise to Lena, which was to play pieces that no one had listened to, ever. Not even her family or friends had listened to them. She just hoped that Lena would like them.

Kara took her place on the stool, and Lena on her comfy chair.

Kara placed her hands over the keys, and closing her eyes, she began to play. Each melody had a different emotion, and of course the style varied as well. All the melodies she’d composed had been done at different moments in her life; to cope with sad memories, to celebrate joyful ones, to express hope, to let anger and bitterness go. In all truthfulness, Kara didn’t need a deep reason to compose, for her it was a way to express what she couldn’t say with words, or as eloquently, without rambling.

During the time she played, she was able to listen to Lena’s heartbeat, the shaky breaths she took – especially at the last melody –, the way she swallowed, as if trying to stop a sound coming from her mouth. It seemed that Lena wasn’t one to openly express her emotions, but that was alright, Kara was able to understand most of them and would help Lena handle them.

After some minutes of playing, Kara[ finished performing the last piece](https://youtu.be/O-MCo5uY10c). She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, to then look back at Lena. Kara couldn’t see Lena’s face, but she noticed that Lena’s hands were on her face, doing a sweeping motion, so most likely, she was trying to dry her tears. She gave Lena a moment to compose herself, and smiling brightly, she said.

“So, what do you think?”

“I’m at loss of words, Kara. It was just…”

“Did you like them?”

“Are you kidding? I wish I had recorded them. I loved them, Kara. Especially the last one. Thanks for playing them for me.” replied Lena with a sincere smile, and a grateful tone.

“I’m happy to hear that. Since I’ve never played them for anyone else, I was a bit nervous at what you would think.”

“Well, they were perfect. I’m wondering why you haven’t produced more albums with your works. They are sublime.”

Kara ducked her head to try to cover the blush she felt on her cheeks. It was a gesture she usually did when she was flustered, it didn’t happen often, but with Lena it was inevitable.

“Thanks. I might do in the future, but for now…”

“I wasn’t implying anything, Kara. You do what you think is best at your own time. Maybe I’m a bit biased since I’m a fan and also your friend.”

Kara couldn’t help but widen her smile. Hearing Lena call her a friend was the second-best thing she’d heard today. The first one being Lena’s laugh.

“Thank you, Lena. I’m glad you enjoyed it. I hope it helped you in any way.”

“It did. The truth is that I’ve been a bit frustrated as of lately.”

“May I know why?” asked Kara with interest. If there was something she could do to help Lena, she’d do it.

“Well, you see, I’ve been trying to get in touch with someone for the last months, but it’s as if they were a ghost, no one can tell me how to reach them and I’ve been unsuccessful at finding them. Not even CatCo has been able to give me any clue.” Lena let out a frustrated huff at the end.

“I see. Why are you going to CatCo? Does the person you’re looking for works in the music industry with them?”

“Yes. They’ve worked together before. But they are very sneaky, or maybe CatCo simply doesn’t want to tell me.” replied Lena crossing her arms in annoyance.

“I don’t think so, unless it’s a very exclusive client of them.” said Kara in deep thought. There weren’t many artists there that would require this level of secrecy. “Do you need them for your job?”

“Yes. I was hoping they could help, but I’m starting to lose faith.” Lena said with a sigh.

“If you lose your aspiration and faith, you become a loser before a fight.”

“That’s quite inspiring, Kara.” said Lena raising a brow at Kara.

“I know! I read this quote on a samurai museum once and I remember it whenever I’m about to give up.” smiled Kara.

“I might use it too from now on.”

“It really helps.” said Kara with a chuckle “So, who is this mysterious person you’re trying to find?”

“Have you heard of ‘Zor-El’? Goodness gracious, what am I asking, of course you’ve heard of them. You work in the music industry, kind of. Anyway, I’m looking for Zor-El.”

At hearing the name, Kara’s features changed instantly, she was no longer smiling, she was opening and closing her mouth, trying to make a sound but none came out. Her eyebrows raised up high, eyes wide. Kara was no longer listening to what Lena was saying, instead her mind was trying to remember if she’d missed any contact attempt done by Lena in the past months, but nothing came to mind. Maybe Lena had used some very old numbers and accounts to reach her, or maybe her alerts had filtered the request. She’ll have to double check her devices, just in case she may have missed something.

Kara had not paid much attention to what Lena said, however, she didn’t want to see Lena so discouraged, so she said.

“I’m sure you’ll find them. Maybe they are on hiatus or something. After all, even the media has not heard anything from them in months.”

“That’s true. They’ve been a bit aggressive with their comments. I guess the timing was just bad, but I won’t give up.”

“That’s the spirit. If I can be of help with anything, let me know, Lena.”

“Well, there might be, but I’ll let you know after the holidays, alright?”

“Sure!”

After that conversation, they decided to call it a day. They got their belongings – with Kara handing Lena the box of donuts to give out to the staff – and before they left, Lena placed a hand on Kara’s arm, stopping her.

“I know that we won’t be seeing each during the holidays, even though we’ll keep in contact; that’s why I wanted to give you a gift before you left, Kara.”

“Oh, Lena, you shouldn’t have.”

“I wanted to.” Lena took from her handbag a badge with the L-Corp logo on it. It was different to the visitor’s badge that Kara had. “If you ever want to use this piano and room again, you can come at any time, any day and use it. Don’t worry about any cost or anything, okay?”

“What? Are you serious? I don’t want to impose, and I don’t want to give you any trouble, or that you get indebted with someone.” said Kara concerned.

“I promise you I won’t be in debt to anyone, that you are not giving me any trouble, either imposing.” replied Lena smiling “You can bring your own instruments too, if you want.”

“I…” Kara took the badge and said “Thank you, Lena! It’s a wonderful gift. But I don’t have your gift with me right now…”

“Don’t worry, Kara. It was a bit sudden, so I understand.”

“I promise I’ll give it to you on time for Christmas.” said Kara giving Lena a hug in gratitude. “Thanks again, Lena. I’m not sure how you did this, but you are the best.”

Lena was a bit surprised at the show of affection at first, but then she simply enjoyed the warm hug.

The two then left the room and Lena accompanied Kara to the exit of the building, after all, she needed to remind the security and reception employees that Kara was given total clearance to enter and shouldn’t be bothered when she visited.

* * *

Kara returned home filled with happiness, Lena’s gift had been surprising and set the bar quite high for her own gift, that she still had not gotten. Upon opening the door of her apartment, an idea came to her mind. It’d be a very personal gift for Lena, that she was sure she’d love. Quickly placing her bag and coat on their places, Kara went to her studio and began to prepare all the needed equipment. She knew what Lena’s gift would be. She’d record a CD – Kara still believed in the power of physical records – with some pieces that Lena had told her were her favorites, as well with a couple of new ones she thought she’d like, ones that she had composed already but had not shared. Basically, it would be a very personalized album. She only had two days to finish it and make sure that Lena would get it in time.

It was a good thing that Kara was a fast and hard worker, and had a rush of inspiration while doing Lena’s album since she decided to even compose a special piece for Lena. During this last month their talks had focused on their parents, how they were adopted and sometimes these holidays could be emotionally taxing when they remembered them. When Kara first arrived from Krypton, the loss of her parents and planet was too raw to even think on celebrating an alien holiday; she also spent a lot of time listening to the voice of her mother in the hologram that was sent along with her to earth so everything would be more manageable. However, it was thanks to Eliza and Alex, that she learned that it was fine to enjoy the celebrations, feel happiness again, and still remember her lost family. As years went by, she used the hologram less and less; she only played it when she wanted to hear her mother’s voice, so she wouldn’t forget how she sounded like. She was lucky to have such device.

Kara couldn’t help but think about Lena. Lena didn’t have much to remember her own mother. For what Lena had told her, her adoptive family were very strict with her, and didn’t allow her to have any possessions from her previous home or family, that’s why her relationship with them was strained, or more like non-existent according to Lena. Kara couldn’t blame her; she wouldn’t want to be family with someone so despicable.

It was for this reason that Kara decided to compose this special melody for Lena. She’d remember every word Lena said about her own mom. Every detail she shared, every emotion she remembered feeling and perceiving, so she could create something that would help Lena remember her easier and always.

It took her the two days to have the album ready; she wrote a card to accompany it and describe to contents of the album. Kara wasted to time and wrapped the gift with the help of her super speed. She opened the messaging app in her phone and sent a message to Lena asking her if they could meet now since Kara knew that Lena would be leaving that afternoon to be with her family while Kara would leave the next day to Midvale. Unfortunately, Lena said she was in a last-minute conference and after it was done, she’d have to rush back home to finish packing her cases in order to leave.

Kara was bit disappointed at not being able to see her friend before she left, but understood that Lena was a very committed and hard-working person, and wouldn’t want to jeopardize her responsibilities. Kara asked Lena if there was any place where she could leave a ‘small something’ for her to get before leaving. Lena told Kara that she could leave it on the L-Corp Records lobby and she would get it there.

Kara took the gift and walked hastily to the building. It was a fortune that she lived nearby, and already knew the building or else she’d be worried at getting lost or that her gift would be tossed to the trash. Maybe Lena had a high position in the company, that’s why she knew the CFO, and people at the lobby would be keeping the parcel safe.

In less than thirty minutes Kara arrived to the lobby and walking to the reception desk she told the woman there about the parcel for Lena Kieran. Kara couldn’t see the confusion on the woman’s face at hearing the name. The woman was about to tell Kara to go since there was no one in the building with that name, but before she did, she asked for Kara’s name. Kara told her name with a smile, and repeated Lena’s name as the recipient. The woman’s attitude changed in a moment. Minutes ago, she’d received a call from Miss Luthor and she gave specific orders that if a blonde woman with blue eyes and by the name of Kara Danvers arrived to leave a parcel, it was to be taken and secured as extremely important. No questions asked regarding anything. They simply had to take the parcel and leave Kara alone. Which is what they did. The receptionist took the parcel and reassured Kara that it was in good hands. Kara thanked the woman and left the building, totally unaware of the gazes she received from the receptionist and the security guard.

She went home and sent Lena a message telling her that she had left it at the reception. She also asked Lena to only open it on Christmas day. Lena replied promising to take a picture on Christmas day opening it. This brought a bitter smile to Lena’s face; even if she couldn’t wait for Lena’s reaction to her gift, she knew she’d be unable to see it. When she was with her family, Eliza and Alex usually get closer to her and so she can touch their faces after opening their gifts, this way Kara can ‘see’ their reactions to them. Sadly, she wouldn’t be able to do this with Lena, considering that Kara had not told Lena anything about her face blindness yet. There had been a close-calls, though, where Lena had made a facial expression and kept silent, which led to Kara asking for clarification, or blurting a lame excuse and requesting Lena to repeat their question or explanation once more. Luckily, Lena had not reacted badly, if anything, probably she thought that Kara was a bit of a doofus. Kara wanted to tell Lena her secrets, all of them, but she was still thinking on a way that wouldn’t be too overwhelming, after all, it was a huge load of information to dump on someone. Maybe after the holidays she’d come up with something.

Kara then started to get her suitcase ready, since she’d be leaving the next day to Midvale. Even if she wanted to fly all the way over there, she promised Alex they’d got together, with Alex driving them. They’d be meeting everyone at Eliza’s house, and by everyone they meant Kara’s friends, and Dr. J’onn, whom had been working together with Alex in National City years ago. All of them had created a strong friendship, and usually spent this time of the year together.

Kara and Alex arrived without trouble to Eliza’s house and got installed in their room. The next days went by without issues or major trouble. Everyone helped around the house and with the Christmas dinner they’d be eating. Kara offered to go buy anything extra they needed. This gave her the chance to visit Dorothy’s grave and place some fresh flowers. So far, Kara had kept her promise to Dorothy. Some days she’d fly – very carefully to avoid being spotted – and change the flowers to place new ones. Kara had made sure that Dorothy’s resting place was always in pristine condition and never neglected, not mattering the time of the year. Kara took her time talking about Lena and the gift she made for her. Kara noticed that Lena had become a recurrent topic when visiting Dorothy. It made Kara heart ache a little, knowing that her beloved grandma would never be able to meet her new and cherished friend. Maybe one day, when Lena knew more about her, she’d bring her.

Kara returned to Eliza’s house after biding Dorothy good bye and helped to set the table after bringing inside more logs for the fireplace. The weather forecast said it would be a very cold and snowy Christmas. Soon enough, the feast Eliza had cooked – with the help of the others – was placed on the table and everyone dug in. Jokes were told, stories shared, and laughs resounded in the room. Once everyone was stuffed and satisfied, well everyone but Kara, they moved to the den to play some board games until everyone was tired enough to retire to bed, but not before agreeing to wake up at nine to open the gifts. Before getting to bed, Kara made sure to send Lena some pics she’d taken and a message wishing her well.

Lena for her part had been having also a great time with her chosen family. She really had wanted to see Kara before she left but that last-minute conference needed to be done so no one would be bothering her during the holidays. The moment she finished it, she practically ran, or well, power walked to the lobby to get the parcel that Kara had left for her, and once again had left clear instructions that everything Kara left personally for her should be secured and if possible, taken to her right away unless she gave other instructions.

Lena took the small box to her office in order to take her coat and purse and leave the building to head to her apartment and finish placing everything she needed on her suitcase. She would be leaving with Sam and Ruby in a couple hours; her personal driver would take them to the airport where they’d take her private jet to go to Rose’s home. As she was getting ready, she couldn’t help but eye the box Kara had left her. It was clear that it was a Christmas present, but curiosity was killing her. She wanted nothing more than tear open the wrapping and see its contents; although, she knew she couldn’t do that. She had promised Kara to only open it on Christmas day, and she’d keep her promise to her friend.

Less than an hour later, Sam and Ruby arrived to Lena’s apartment. Sam would be leaving her car there, so when they returned after New Year, she could drive back home. Once Lena was ready, the three left to the airport, took the private jet and made it to Rose’s house before nightfall. The old woman was already waiting for them if the recent baked cookies were any clue. Ruby was elated to see Rose; she’d become her grandmother figure in the absence of her real one. Rose doted on Ruby as much as Sam; she was quite proud to see how much the girl had grown up. While Ruby and Rose prepared everything for their tea, Sam and Lena placed the Christmas presents near the tree, with it done, they spoke with Rose for a little while before heading to bed, as they were quite tired.

The very next day, all the women went to Jack’s grave to offer flowers and pay him respects. As usual, Lena asked for a moment alone and told Jack how she was giving her best to give artists an opportunity; how she’d recruited some that had brought a good name to the company, and also how things were going with Kara. Lena said that Kara and Jack would have been very good friends, with both of them being musicians, and with Kara being tutored by his favorite soloist. That maybe, even he’d be awestruck and act like a fangirl at knowing about it. Lena asked Jack to watch over her, and guide her to not mess up things with Kara, because she was feeling already a deep connection with her, and it would crush her if Kara ended it or she herself messed things up. After placing her hand on Jack’s tombstone saying her goodbyes, Lena went to where her family had been waiting and headed back home.

The following days were spent in calm and joy, in company of beloved ones. Ruby was fascinated playing on the snow, with Sam always keeping a watchful eye on her. She was growing into a kind and strong girl, with a family that loved her and Sam couldn’t be more grateful for that. During her stay there, Lena helped with any repairs the house may need; with Jack gone, everything fell on Rose, so Lena always made sure to thoroughly check the house. In case it was something she couldn’t do alone or that was beyond her area of expertise, she took note of it and arranged to have someone check it out. Every time she did, Rose gave her a call to thank her for always looking out for her well-being.

Soon enough, Christmas day arrived. The night prior, thanks to Rose’s culinary skills, they enjoyed a feast worth of a five-star restaurant, and spent the night chatting merrily. This was the first time that Lena could actually enjoy a Christmas celebration. All the ones in the past were always clouded by the shadow and threatening presence of Lex and Lillian, but now, thanks to their own greed she was free to, at long last, relish in the festivities with her true family. Also, with the knowledge that she had a friend now – besides Sam – who had given her a gift; who took time of her day to get her something. To her! To a Luthor. Not that Kara knew that yet, but still, the feeling was more than appreciated and cherished. Even if Kara had gotten her something from the dollar store, she’d be thrilled.

So, there they were. Rose, Ruby, Sam and Lena seated comfortably at the den of Rose’s home opening the presents. Ruby got many of them – as usual – being the spoiled one of the family. She was going through one of them, ready to ensemble it when Lena reached to the gift Kara had given her. Lena asked Sam if she could take pictures of her opening the gift. Sam gladly took Lena’s phone and took pictures of the whole process, from Lena carefully taking the box, unwrapping the paper, opening it and taking out the gift.

Lena raised an eyebrow quizzically and took out the CD, and saw that it didn’t have any particular cover or anything to give out the contents. Opening the case, she saw that also the CD looked rather simple and common besides her name written in a black sharpie. Lena took out the card accompanying the CD and began to read its contents; in it, Kara described all the contents of the CD, how she included all the pieces Lena loved as well as a very exclusive one she had made for her. Lena’s heart was beating madly inside her chest, a shaky breath leaving her lips. She stood up from her spot and went to the disc player, she placed the CD on the tray and skipped the rest to go to one of the songs Kara mentioned on the card; the one that said[ ‘Memory of Mother’](https://youtu.be/2ikKSgmHPkY). Pressing play, Lena stood there near the player, listening to the melody as it filled every corner of the house. Rose, Sam and Ruby had paused in their conversation and own activities to listen to it.

When it ended, Lena’s hand was pressed to her mouth, trying to muffle the sob that attempted to leave her quivering lips, tears were running freely down her cheeks. By mere strength and will, she didn’t crumple to the floor. Sam was about to get up and hold Lena, but Rose stopped her, noticing that it wasn’t a bad breakdown.

Lena was feeling overwhelmed, but in a good way. Kara had composed a stunning melody so it could help Lena remember her own mum. Lena had talked to Kara briefly about her, but it seemed as if Kara had taken notes or had known her personally, because the melody had indeed helped Lena bring some memories of her mum that she thought had been long lost. Kara had given her the most wonderful gift she had ever received – outside members of her family – ever. It was so personal, and emotional; like Kara really had Lena in mind when making it, something done for Lena alone and no one else. Lena listened to the other two new songs that Kara had included for her on the CD. They brought her joy and made her feel appreciated and loved, made her feel that she was part of something or rather someone.

Lena decided she’d listen to the other melodies later, she needed to make an important call now. Walking to Sam, she retrieved her phone and went to her room to have some privacy. Lena pressed Kara’s contact information and listened to the dial tone, waiting for her friend to pick up the phone. It didn’t take more than three rings for Kara to answer.

“Lena! Merry Christmas!” greeted the joyous voice of the blonde, but she was met with silence. Thinking that her friend couldn’t hear her, she called her name again. “Lena?”

Lena took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but it was futile. The tears were falling again. In a breaking voice she muttered.

“Kara…”

At hearing the way her name was said, Kara started to panic, thinking that something may have happened to Lena.

“Lena! Are you okay?! What’s wrong?!”

There was a very brief pause, the sound of an exhale, and then.

“Your gift...” said Lena followed with a sob.

“Oh, Lena. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry, honest. I just…” said Kara, ready to start a plethora of apologies and a full rambling only to be interrupted.

“It was lovely.”

“Uh?”

“I loved it, Kara.” reaffirmed Lena, appeasing her friend “These are happy tears.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, Kara. You gave me something I thought I had lost, so I was a little bit overwhelmed, but I’m fine.” Lena took a breath “I couldn’t wait to call and thank you for the gift, Kara. Sorry for interrupting you.”

“No need to apologize, Lena. We were just done with the gifts; I was ready to grab another slice of pecan pie when you called.”

“Are you having a good time there?”

“Of course! I’ve got to eat a full pie by myself, spend time relaxing and getting presents.” Kara made a pause “Although, it would be a thousand times better with you here. I’d have all my family and friends together.”

Lena was, once again, overwhelmed with emotions. The sincerity in Kara’s voice was just too much; Kara made her feel important, needed, even special, like no one had made her feel in a while. Lena could also say the same. Her time at Rose’s house would be a million times more memorable if Kara had been there, but alas, it had been impossible this time; however, it didn’t mean it had to be for the next.

“Well, maybe we can arrange something for the next Christmas then.” said Lena with a bit of teasing.

“Oh? Planning so far ahead already.”

“It never hurts to be prepared.”

“Said like a true business woman.” replied Kara with a bit of a jest.

Lena wanted to keep talking with Kara over the phone, but she didn’t want to keep her friend from being with her family. Also, Lena had to go back to her own and talk with them. They were probably worried at the slight breakdown she had; and she had to finish listening to the CD Kara gave her. So, a bit begrudgingly, Lena bid Kara goodbye, wishing her happy holidays and promising to meet after the New Year. Lena decided that she’d ask Kara a super special favor then, which she hoped wouldn’t jeopardize her friendship with the blonde.

Once Kara hung up, Lena went back to the den and sat on the couch, where Rose and Sam were talking, and explained the reason of her tears minutes ago. Rose smiled at Lena and told her how happy she was that Lena had a thoughtful friend such as Kara. Sam of course took the opportunity to tease mercilessly Lena about the VIP pass she got Kara to access L-Corp Records and use the recently refurbished record room with the grand piano. Lena couldn’t help but think that her gift was kind of lame compared to what Kara had given her. Rose immediately reassured her that most likely, Kara did it to thank Lena for the opportunity to play the grand piano at any time; which was the truth, even if neither of them knew it.

Lena restarted the CD and listened to it along with Sam and Rose while Ruby played with her gifts in the den. Rose identified some of the pieces, and Lena told her how Kara had been tutored by Dorothy Gale. Rose found the situation quite serendipitous, but didn’t comment on it; after all, Lena always said she was a woman of rational thinking. Rose could only thank and wish that her encounter and closeness with Kara would be what she always wished for Lena.

Days passed with tranquility for Lena and Kara and their respective families. Both women messaged each other every day and called once or twice during that time. They did call during New Year to wish each other a prosperous year. Sadly, much to the chagrin of everyone, the holidays were soon over and everyone had to go back home to their respective jobs.

* * *

It was just a couple of days after the New Year when Lena decided to ask Kara a very special favor, and also to thank her for the marvelous gift she got. She asked Kara if they could meet in the floor where the grand piano room was. Kara immediately agreed, eager to see her friend and spend time with her after days of being apart. Kara knew that it might sound clingy but she never had felt a deep connection as she had with Lena, none of her other friends made her feel this way. She just hopped that her awkwardness and endless rambling wouldn’t push Lena away.

Since meeting Lena months ago, Kara’s inspiration came back, she’d been working on some pieces as both Kara and Zor-El. She still didn’t feel satisfied with them to release them as Zor-El, but at least, she wasn’t having a mental block as severe as before. She needed to release a piece soon though, that way she could somehow ‘justify’ her hiatus and lack of response when Lena tried to contact her. After getting back home, Kara had examined her filters for alerts regarding her ‘Zor-El’ tag and such, trying to find the reason as to why Lena’s inquiries never made it through. Several hours later of searching and analyzing, she found the problem, apparently the IP being used was part of the now dissolved Luthor Music. Lena worked in the building now belonging to L-Corp Records, which was the old Luthor Music building. Kara knew that CatCo always talked bad about Luthor Music, not as outspokenly of course, but within walls, they made sure that everyone knew that there was a huge risk to work with them; hence, Winn had put a filter as a protection for Kara, it sent anything related to the Luthors to a hidden folder which worked better than the spam one. But now that Luthor Music was gone or more like rebranded, Kara thought about removing it, besides, she didn’t know she had it until now. Not that she didn’t appreciate Winn’s intentions, but she should have told her, she could make her own decisions. Also, now that she thought about it, perhaps the new owner of the building didn’t change the network, and with Lena working there, it meant that whatever account Lena tried to reach her at, would be next to impossible. Kara removed the filter, did some adjustments and made sure to allow correspondence from that IP so the next time Lena tried to reach ‘Zor-El’, it would make it through.

Kara had to learn to conceal her identity online the moment she became ‘Zor-El’, so she learned a lot reading online and in fact, Winn taught her a lot of what she knows. When she became Zor-El, she asked Winn some of this technical and hacking stuff, stating that she didn’t want people hacking her media or anything to then leak samples of pieces she might be working on but didn’t tell him she was Zor-El. Winn, being the kind man he was, immediately helped her to build a system that would protect her and her work. Once Winn proved that he was reliable, Kara revealed to him that she was Zor-El and needed his assistance to set up a lot of security, firewalls, and what not to conceal her secret. He even helped her set her bank accounts and everything she would need to receive payment for the collaborations she got to make.

Not many years later, Nia and Brainy jumped into the ‘Zor-El wagon’. They kept her secret and helped her deal with some of the vultures that media sent online to track her and try to pry information. Thanks to her friends, Kara felt safer, knowing that there were people that looked after her besides her family. The weight of her secret wasn’t as heavy as it was when it was only her carrying it. Kara was planning to share her secret with Lena as well, not far in the future. First, she had to reply to Lena’s inquiry, though. She had not received any so far, but she was sure that Lena wouldn’t give up.

Kara made it to the L-Corp building and using her tag she got in without hassle. She never stopped to consider why no one at the building ever bothered her asking who she was, what was she doing there or anything else, really. Kara simply supposed that the tag that Lena had given her was more than enough to avoid being bothered. She didn’t mind not been greeted or anything, better for her.

Kara walked to the room of the grand piano, and opened the door. Lena wasn’t there yet, so she sat in front of the piano and began to play to pass the time. Around fifteen minutes later, she heard the door opening and saw Lena coming in, carrying a paper bag. Lena had gotten them lunch from Big Belly Burger. The two left the room and walked to the lounge room. Before they sat on the couches, Kara hugged Lena, who in reciprocated the gesture of affection. Lena thanked her once again for the wonderful Christmas gift. She had digitized the CD and had it on her phone, and had listened to it at least three times since she got it. She did it so she could carry it wherever she went, also because she didn’t want the CD to de damaged, it was now another prized possession of hers; maybe she could ask Kara for the high-definition files, it really was an insult to Kara’s work to listen to them in anything less than HD. But first she had to ask Kara a different favor.

The two were on one couch, sharing the meal Lena had gotten them, when Lena said.

“Kara, there is something I want to ask.”

“Sure. What is it?” replied Kara facing Lena while eating some fries.

“Don’t feel pressured to accept, okay? You can turn it down anytime.”

“Okay?”

Lena took a deep breath and looked right at Kara.

“Remember when I told you that I was trying to reach ‘Zor-El’ but had been unsuccessful?” Lena paused to see Kara nod, then she continued “Well, I thought that in the case I couldn’t find them soon, I’d need another plan. I’d need another famous artist to help me and I was thinking if you’d be willing to do it.”

Kara’s brows raised to her hairline, surprised at the proposal. Lena was trusting her to help her in her job? Her? Sure, she might be kind of famous, but nothing compared to Zor-El. And yet, Lena was requesting her assistance.

“I… I’m not… I mean… are you sure?” began to say Kara “I’m not sure how I could be of help. I’m not as popular as Zor-El.”

“Well, I think your music is just as wonderful, if not more, and you have a gift as well, Kara. I’m completely sure about this.”

“Then, of course, I’ll help you. I’ll do what I can.”

“Thanks so much, Kara.” said Lena with a smile.

“But first, try to reach them again. Perhaps with the holidays over, they’ll answer.”

“I’ll do. Maybe if they accept, you and them could work together? Wouldn’t that be amazing?”

“Yeah, of course.” said Kara with a nervous smile.

Lena promised to tell all the details to Kara at another time. Apparently, she’d have to talk to some people first before they could start working together right away. Kara didn’t ask for more specifics, not about this collaboration or Lena’s job. Everything Lena had told her was that she was in the family business, that she worked in the L-Corp Records building, and that the CFO was one of her friends, besides that, Lena had not told her anymore details. Not that Kara minded, Lena would tell her more about her job on her own when she felt like it; just like she would tell Lena her secrets, which wouldn’t take too long. She cherished Lena’s friendship, and didn’t want it to be damaged by her keeping silent about them.

After that, the two finished their lunch and they spent an hour in the grand piano room, with Kara playing for Lena. When Kara finished, Lena accompanied Kara to the exit and promised each other to have lunch the following day. They’d meet at the park and then from there go somewhere else to eat at it was quite cold to eat at the picnic tables.

* * *

Kara’s and Lena’s previous routine developed to something much bigger from what it was before, with them having lunch together – sometimes even dinner – almost every day, meeting at the park or with Kara visiting the L-Corp Records building and making full use of the piano. They talked about anything and everything in their free time, every day. Of course, they continued chatting on their phones even at night; Kara still spammed Lena with pictures of cute animals and memes, but now Lena had taken to send Kara a meme or two somedays. Kara was delighted, especially because some memes were quite nerdy and involving music.

Lena worked with Sam to have everything ready for any of the three possible scenarios that could unfold depending on Zor-El’s answer to Lena’s inquiry. Sam didn’t miss the chance to tease Lena about her closeness with the blonde composer, often making a jesting comment whenever Kara came to the building to play, despite Lena not being there. Although briefly, Sam had already met Kara at one of these moments; she could see why Lena was so smitten with the woman. Kara really shone happiness and brightened the room; she was honest and humble despite being renown. Sam had met her fair share of pretentious artists and Kara was nothing like them. In fact, Kara had thanked Sam for allowing her use the piano room and being friend of Lena. It was so sincere that Sam vowed to herself to help her idiot friend – Lena – realize her feelings towards this human incarnation of a puppy.

It had been almost two months since Lena told Kara she’d need her help, and due to being quite busy with L-Corp Records matters, Lena had not been able to send her inquiry to Zor-El. However, this delay in Lena’s plans to give her company a good light was not an issue. In these two months she had drafted along with Sam a very beneficial contract to all parts involved, and with a bit of digging, she had found another email where she might be able to find Zor-El at last!

Lena was composing the mail with the proposal for Zor-El when she received a notification in her messages from Kara, asking her if it would be okay to have lunch in the park, since the weather had improved and was not was cold, also because apparently the taco truck was in the park. Lena looked at the clock on the screen corner and saw that it was almost time for her to leave so she could still listen to Kara’s performance near the pond. Lena quickly finished the email and hit the send button; a smile on her lips as she did. She had a good feeling about this one. Not wasting another second, she grabbed her purse and phone, put on her coat and left the building, walking to the park.

Kara was playing a ukulele this time, and as usual she had attracted an audience. It always seemed as if Kara was able to summon people to listen to her play. Lena had thought about it as the “Pied Piper of Hamelin effect”. When she told Kara about it, the blonde had let out a loud laugh, tears in her eyes; finding the comment quite accurate. Even if Kara were to find a deserted spot in the park, the moment she started to play, people began to appear. Sometimes it was hilarious, others annoying, and others flattering, depending on her mood or the occasion.

Kara ended her performance and together with Lena, they went to the picnic table, to their usual spot, and Kara went to buy their food. When she returned, Lena didn’t waste a second and told Kara that she had sent Zor-El a collaboration proposal.

“That’s great, Lena! I hope they answer this time.” said Kara before taking a big bite of her taco.

“Thanks, Kara. I have a good hunch about this one this time.”

“Lena Kieran, woman of analytical thinking talking about ‘hunches’? I’ll be sure to take an umbrella with me if I go out again later, it might rain!” said Kara placing her hand over her heart in mock shock.

“Oh, shush, you!” smiled Lena at the jest.

Kara laughed and continued eating. She’ll check her notifications later, and of course would revise the proposal. Maybe she’d use this chance to reveal her secret to Lena after she replied to it, she’ll just have to plan everything so it’d go smoothly.

They spent the rest Lena’s lunch time together talking, but sadly Lena had to return in time to the office to finish some paperwork. The two women collected their trash and placed it on the bin. They walked to the entrance of the park and as they were saying their good byes, on an impulse, Lena stood on her tiptoes and kissed Kara’s cheek.

The action took Kara by surprise. With her eyes open wide open and a hand on her cheek she turned towards Lena, a blush adorning her face. Lena was blushing as well, although, not as much as Kara. She needed to explain what she just did.

“I just wanted to thank you for all your support, Kara. You’ve been encouraging me to not give up on trying to contact Zor-El, and even agreed to help me in the case that didn’t work out. Not mentioning everything you’ve done for me so far.”

Kara’s mouth opened, trying to form words, in the end she did what she did best. Ramble.

“I…I… there’s no need to thank me, you know. I did it because I wanted to. Not that I don’t appreciate your way of thanking me, I would do it again if I get to receive this type of thanks, especially when you have one of the most hypnotic voices I’ve heard in my life. And that sounded completely inappropriate now that I say it out loud. And now you must think that I’m some kind of pervert or opportunist biding my time to get this reward. But I assure you that I’m not. I did everything I did not expecting anything in return, oh…golly, I should probably shut up now. See you the day after tomorrow for lunch, right? Good! See you then, Lena! Bye!”

Not even a second after she stopped rambling, Kara turned around and almost sprinted out of the park. A full blush still coloring her face. Lena on the other hand, couldn’t help to smile at the retreating figure. It was really endearing to see Kara all skittish like that. There was one thing that Lena kept thinking about even with Kara gone. What she said about her voice; it was the second time Kara had complimented her for it. It didn’t surprise her too much though, considering that Kara paid a high amount of attention to sounds and voices. She’d noticed this particular detail about Kara about a month after meeting her. Lena supposed it was normal, as Kara did music for a life. Still, it was very flattering to have Kara tell her that. With a smile on her face, Lena returned to L-Corp Records building to continue her day, while also trying to control the wild beating of her heart.

Kara for her part reached her apartment in no time while still being mindful of her powers. She could listen and feel the quick beating of her heart. Thank Rao that she was Kryptonian, or she’d fear she’d go into cardiac arrest. She simply couldn’t believe what had happened. Her brain was still trying to process the events of mere minutes ago. Lena had kissed her! Well, it was on the cheek, but still, a kiss was a kiss. Lena Kieran, the woman with the voice as smooth as silk, that made her heart flutter every time she said her name had kissed her.

Kara was giggling like a high-schooler that had achieved to be noticed by their crush. Not that she would personally know, but most of the movies depicted it that way.

She was so happy that she had to let it out, and what better way than with music.

Kara went to her studio and placed her case with the ukulele in its place, then she took the one with her fiddle. She opened it and began to play. She even danced a little bit around her apartment while playing. She was ecstatic, overflowing with joy.

She was mid-tune on a melody, when… SNAP! A string from the fiddle broke making Kara stop her joyful dance and concert.

Not worrying to much about it, she put down the fiddle and went to her studio to take out some repair tools and strings to fix her instrument. Kara had repaired her fair share of instruments in her career, this was not the first time it had happened; sure, the first time it happened it worried her, but Dorothy made sure to calm her and let her know that it could happen to anyone.

However, this time, what Kara didn’t know was that this would be an omen of a series of events that would transform how things were now. For better or worse? Impossible to know. The only one who could forge and reach her desired future would be Kara herself and her decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter.  
> I know I made Lena different from canon but remember that here she had more support and a family that really loved her. And Kara is more insecure due to her illness.  
> I'd like to know your thoughts about this chapter. Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment. They feed authors like me.  
> If you liked this one, you might like to check my other stories.  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe.
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*
> 
> Now I'd like to request your help finding some SuperCorp fics that I read but didn't bookmark. Hopefully you can assist me. I'll give some details of what I remember from them.
> 
> Fic 1: Lena and Kara are actresses that are working together in a X-mas movie. They made a scene where they are naked together on bed and Lena (?) tells Kara that she can lie on her stomach to hide her front from the camera and it won't be a problem. Kara thanks Lena about it. They are falling for each other 
> 
> Fic 2: Kara goes into a sex shop and receives a flyer from the clerk who is Sam. Kara discovers BDSM, and also that another clerk from the store (Lena) is a pro in BDSM, who performs and uses a mask to hide her identity. 
> 
> Fic 3: G!P Kara. She slept with Lena, it was consensual and everything, but for some reason I can't remember, Sam humiliates Kara in front of many people by grabbing her d*ck and twisting it so Kara kneels to the pain, and Sam tells her ugly things. Kara is beyond irate about this later. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for your help!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't forget to comment and leave kudos. 
> 
> I got inspiration thanks to a drama I watched not long ago, and also a post I read on tumblr at how Kara would be amazing with languages. So I kinda fused the two ideas, and had Kara be a formidable musician.  
> Dorothy of course was created as reference to The wizard of Oz.  
> The song that Kara 'composed' on the fly in her interview is "Serah's theme~ Memory" from Final Fantasy XIII-2. I loved that song, and I felt the lyrics fit Kara's feelings. Be sure to check it out.  
> I didn't want to add the lyrics into the fic because I felt it might cut the flow somehow, and some people also don't like song fics, and I didn't want this to turn into one. 
> 
> I know you're waiting for Lena to appear and for the glorious SuperCorp. Don't worry, Lena will appear in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also I want to make it very clear that I don't know anything about music theory nor I play any instrument. So, I apologize for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> And I know I should also update my other fic "Ode to Power" but, again, I couldn't focus on that one until I typed this one down. And this one won't be too long. Rest reassured, I'm almost done with the new chapter of "Ode to Power", so expect it soon.  
> Feel free to go and check my fics. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading! Stay safe. Happy holidays!


End file.
